Hitting for the Home Team
by Deadvil theory
Summary: Riku trailed off, his brows furrowing and his mouth fumbling as he tried to piece together the picture before him; because unless two plus two equaled fish, he'd just scored with his best friend. AU High School Riku/Sora yaoi FF7xover
1. Tapping Home Base

**Story Title:** Hitting for the Home Team  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy misc.  
**Pairing this Chapter: **Riku/Sora  
**Word Count:** 893 **  
Rating:** M for mature situations and language  
**Summary:** Riku Gainsborough expected a lot of things from life. He expected being molested by his psychotic triplet brothers at least once a month. He expected that he'd win at football and maintain his reputation as the best quarter back on Destiny High's football team. He expected to be popular at school, and get As in every class. What he never expected, was to wake up one day in bed with his best friend...

**Warning:** Yaoi, yes children that means sexual content of the boyxboy nature. And this may not be reserved to boyxboy either! There will be many sexualities, and many sexes involved in the writing of this fic. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Author's Note: **So this is a combination effort between to different authors, myself and Rylen, and we will be alternating who's writing the chapters, and who's editing and acting as the muse. Please read and review, but remember, flames must be CONSTRUCTIVE! Nothing like: "Heh heh lyke u guy ttly suckz bawls". No really, I get any flames like that, and I will think angry thoughts about you until you get a chill via the internet. Oh yes, be very afraid. Otherwise, have fun, and I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Psssh. You? You actually….ahahahaha, you actually thought I…I…phew this is funny! You actually thought I owned Kingdom Hearts and anything affiliated to the Final Fantasy series? Bwahahaha, YEAH RIGHT! Bahahahaha. Oooh, oh man, that was good. Funny kid you are, funny kid.

**Chapter 1: Tapping Home Base  
**

Oh. Shit. Riku groaned, rolling onto his side and cradling his head in his hands. "Fucking light." He hated mornings…or at least he hated this particular morning. Usually waking up wasn't exactly difficult for the silver haired teen, but with his hands numb, his mouth thick like cotton and his head throbbing, the light of day really was, quickly losing it's appeal. He drew his fingers across his eyes, squeezing the brim of his nose and letting out a tired moan. Holy hangovers Batman, this one was a killer. He wasn't exactly sure how much he'd had the night before, but judging by his spinning vision, hoarse voice and dry, splitting lips, it must have been a shit load.

"Mm, fucking wonderful." He cleared his throat, palms rubbing at his eyes frantically as he spread out on his back, sheets falling to his bare hips. Wait. Bare…hips? Did he usually sleep naked? He felt sort of sore too and…sticky? Well, that was probably beer, or vomit, or some other nasty side effect of drinking. It had been the regional football game the night before right? They'd had a big win for Destiny high, and being the star quarterback, Riku was the big man on campus for the evening. How many parties had he crashed? He didn't even want to know.

Slowly rising from where he lay, he pressed his hands to his brow, head pounding. "Man, what hit me?"

A small, almost reluctant cough caught his attention, jolting Riku's shoulders and causing his eyes to widen beneath his fingers. "Uhh…" A voice, strikingly familiar, and definitely male, rang out from the edge of the bed. "That would have been me."

Riku's hands practically tore down from his eyes, nearly taking off his nose in the process as he snapped his head to the base of the mattress. "S…SORA!?" The brunette slowly scratched his head, his frame bare to the world as he drew his knees into his chest, a small, hesitant grin on his features.

"Morning sunshine." Riku swallowed, watching as the kid he'd spent the majority of his life with crawled towards him, features surprisingly calm considering their lack of dress. "Your head hurting you at all?"

"Uh yeah I…" Riku trailed off, his brows furrowing and his mouth fumbling as he tried to piece together the picture before him. He was naked, sore, and sticky. Sora too, was naked, and appeared to be favouring his rear end far more than usual. So unless two plus two equaled fish, he'd just scored with his best friend. "Wait. That's not the point. Last night did…I mean we…did I…?"

"What do you remember of last night?" Sora asked, moving slowly to prop himself up on his toes as he crouched before the older teen's frame.

"I remember…" Leaning back Riku looked to the ceiling, eyes squinting against the light that flooded across the white plaster. Wasn't his room green? "I remember winning the game. And drinking, lots of drinking. Oh, and there was this cheerleader girl…"

"Ah, one with brown hair and pouty lips?" Sora interrupted, his lip curling into a smirk.

"Yeah…how did you-?"

"Yeah, that was me."

Riku nodded slowly, his brain stumbling over the notion proposed to him as he winced a bit. "Huh, you don't say." Just when he thought his throat couldn't get any dryer. Swallowing really was a bitch. "We didn't, you know…go all the way, did we?"

Sora rolled his eyes, slowly slipping off of the bed and letting his bare feet touch the ground. "Well, let's just say that I'm pretty sure my boxers are on the railing, my jeans in the kitchen sink and if I'm not mistaken…my cheerleading jacket is in the fridge."

"And your shirt?" Riku asked, biting his lip a bit.

Sora quirked a brow, rounding from where he stood to give the silver haired boy a small look. "Riku? Darling? You're wearing it."

"Oh?" He looked down, flinching visibly as he took in the sight of a tiny white Destiny High Tee, the small fabric barely stretching across his shoulders and hanging just above his belly button. "Oh, oh wow."

"I'll, get that back from you later." Sora placed his hands on the bed, leaning over to place a soft kiss on Riku's lips, smiling as he drew away. "And considering that I'm leaving without my virginity, I think you owe me a date." He stretched, making his way out of the room and pausing in the doorway. "Saturday night. Pick me up at seven."

Riku watched, his fingers still clutching the hem of Sora's too small shirt as the boy strolled out and into the hallway, his smooth bare ass disappearing towards the stairs. He'd just scored a date with his best friend, after getting laid, and all because he spent the night boozing. He grinned, leaning back against the headboard of the bed, a giddy laugh escaping him. There was only one downside to this, and it was small, blonde and feisty. Though he was sure that a certain red headed pal of his would jump at the chance to subdue Sora's guard dog. He sighed, eyes lazily tracing the ceiling, and despite the blinding headache that throbbed in his temple, he felt good. And it was about then that he realized something.

"Wait…this isn't my house!"

--TBC--

**A/N:** Friendly reminder from your Authoresses…R&R and we'll love you forever!


	2. Hit to Miss

Title: Hitting for the Home Team

**Title:** Hitting for the Home Team  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy misc.  
**Pairing this Chapter: **hints of Riku/Sora, Roxas/Sora twin connection  
**Word Count:** 1,137  
**Rating:** M for Mature  
**Summary:** Sora never really knew what adult entertainment _really_ meant... until this morning. And apparently, Demyx does learn something everyday.

**Warning:** Mature situations, boyxboy loving, violence and mentioned voyeurism. Cuz that's how I roll.

**Author's Notes:  
**BY THE WAY – Directionary is now a word. If you don't understand what it means… hoo boy, you need some lessons in imagination and word creation. As decreed by Rylen Yes, this is joint project meaning every other aka the even numbered chapters will be written by me in Sora's point of view. Flames? I correct the grammar; send 'em back and use 'em to make s'mores.

**Disclaimer:** You know, there's usually something witty here. But since I don't own who I'm manipulating, I don't have the rights. But I do have a creative license. ;)

**Chapter Two – Hit to Miss**

Sora Highwind breathed deeply as he fumbled into the kitchen clad in nothing but the boxers he had rescued from the railing. Jeans. Jeans, jeans, jeans, oh where art thou? Concentrating on keeping a one-track mind instead of speculating, the brunette teen let out a small triumphant cry as his eyes caught upon his belt still threaded firmly through the loops of his pants from the previous day hanging over the edge of the sink.

"Good morning. How was your night?" Sora jumped a mile in the air as an unfamiliar female voice cut through the early morning silence of the unfamiliar kitchen. Snatching his jeans up as he whirled around, the young cheerleader stared in shock at the brunette girl sitting calmly at the kitchen table sipping coffee.

"Uh… good?" He cleared his throat and slowly pulled his jeans on while watching the girl in front of him warily. She smiled and set down her mug just as Sora finished buckling his belt and began looking for the fridge. "Over there." Following the directionary finger pointing towards the far corner of the room, he sent the girl an embarrassed smile and hurried over to retrieve his jacket.

"Thanks, uh…"

"Rinoa Heartilly. I'm a senior at Destiny." She stood from the table and extended her hand. Sora shook it hesitantly, slipping on his jacket and zipping it up as soon as she released him. The look on his face must have shown his discomfort and annoyance because not a second after the cold material enclosed his limbs and torso, Rinoa let out a loud laugh that was probably the final factor in breaking the 20 some odd remaining stragglers from their uncomfortable alcohol induced sleep on the various surfaces spread around the Heartilly household. Hearing grumbling starting to come from the living room, Rinoa stood and maneuvered her way through the kitchen to the coffee machine.

Deciding that now was the best time to avoid any more awkward morning encounters, Sora smiled brightly at Rinoa and stated that he should probably be getting home before his parents, and brothers, threw a fit. The senior excused him warmly, thanking him for the entertainment the night before and quickly mapping out a path to the front door for him. It wasn't until Sora was halfway down the driveway before he did a bit of a double take.

"Wait a minute. _What _entertainment?"

--

Twenty minutes after eight found Sora Highwind digging under the flowerpot placed conveniently on his front porch for his spare key. He had left his set of keys with Roxas the night before, not wanting anything to happen to them like having them **ahem** stolen by a particular silver haired _fiend_ who was partly responsible for this current situation.

He said partly because it really wasn't fair to place _all_ of the blame on Riku- just most of it. Finding the key was a bit of a frustrating task, but it didn't take long before he was shoving it home and twisting it viciously, yanking open the front door only to stop short as he came face to face with his twin.

"Hi Roxy." His blonde counterpart arched an eyebrow in the way only Roxas could. Sora pressed his lips in a thin line and he let himself be pulled into the house by the front of his jacket by his brother. "I'm going to kill him." He stated, waiting for Sora to kick off his shoes and hang the spare key on the ring, too lazy to really go through the effort of putting it back where it belonged.

"Kill who?" Both twins looked up as Demyx, their lovable but incredibly naive older brother poked his head out of the kitchen. Both spiky haired teens answered simultaneously.

"Riku." Demyx blinked, then walked fully out of the kitchen allowing Sora to see the flour partially sprayed across the blonde mohawked teen's front. Demyx making breakfast usually meant that their mother had closed the bar later than usual and was still either asleep, or sitting at the table chugging coffee. Secretly, the three remaining Highwind men loved mornings like these. Tifa was a wonderful mother, and a great wife… but she was a little lacking in the culinary skills department. She was better at mixing kick ass drinks that could make a full-grown man fall flat on his face.

Reading the looks on his little brothers' faces, Demyx sighed and stepped out of the kitchen, subtly guiding them in the direction of the living room.

"Yeah mom's still asleep and dad went with Cloud to the shop early. Something about getting an early shipment from Wutai before picking Uncle Zack up from the station. Why do you want to kill Riku?" He asked curiously, tilting his head to the side looking strangely akin to a puppy dog while perching himself on the edge of the couch. It was a habit he had picked up and seemed reluctant to drop, but it made him all the more endearing to his family and friends. Roxas seemed curious to know why he was killing his baby brother's best friend as well, so he too turned a curious look to Sora after he took up his previous position on the couch and flicked off the Tv. Sora smiled at his brothers and sank down gratefully onto the couch between his two older siblings while deciding on how to break the news.

After a moment of silence, Demyx cleared his throat and arched an eyebrow much like Roxas had done earlier. Ah, the habits they picked up off each other.

"Well, you're smiling at least, so it can't be that bad." He stated, dusting the flour from the front of his shirt. Roxas took a moment to assess his younger brother before folding his arms and nodding thoughtfully.

"You're fucking pissed at him aren't you?" He stated more than asked. Sora winked and clapped his hands together, bright smile plastered on his face as he nodded.

"Yup! I'm thinking torture by Larxen and Paine." Roxas looked contemplative as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"What about Reno and mom?" He suggested, knowing that while Riku loved their mother like he loved his, the silver haired jock was just as afraid of the twin's mother as he was of his own. And his mother was a very, scary lady.

"Mm, I don't really think mom should be privy to the whole story quite-"

"Waitaminute!" The twins paused their discussion and turned identical looks of question to their older brother. Demyx glanced between his two baby brothers completely lost and out of the loop.

"That's your _angry face?!" _


	3. Family Matters

**Chapter 1 Title:** Hitting for the Home Team**  
Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy misc.**  
Pairing this Chapter:** Riku/Sora, hints of the triplets and Riku, implications of incest  
**Word Count:** 2067 **Rating:** M for mature situations and language **  
Summary:** Riku Gainsborough expected a lot of things from life. He expected being molested by his psychotic triplet brothers at least once a month. He expected that he'd win at football and maintain his reputation as the best quarter back on Destiny High's football team. He expected to be popular at school, and get As in every class. What he never expected, was to wake up one day in bed with his best friend...

**Warning:** Yaoi, yes children that means sexual content of the boyxboy nature. And this may not be reserved to boyxboy either! There will be many sexualities, and many sexes involved in the writing of this fic. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Author's Note: **Haha, Deadvil here, and oh we are so tickled pink by our reviews. We didn't really expect any, and we got three pretty much the first day. You guys are so supportive and…GASP! We actually got CONSTRUCTIVE COMMENTS! Whoot! Enjoy chapter three from little 'ol me! And don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: **Oh yeah, like my broke ass owns any of this…

**Chapter 3**

One never truly appreciates the art of dressing, until one is attempting to put on pants while running out of some random girl's house, who you don't know, but who knows you, and who watched you have sex the night before.

Yeah, that was what Riku's morning had been like.

And beyond the fact that he now had his best friend's twin on his bad side, he was feeling pretty good. Dirty, sticky, sweaty…but pretty good. He ran his hands through his hair, wincing as silver knots caught at his fingers. He needed a shower.

Fishing through his pockets for his keys Riku opened his front door, moving inside and kicking his shoes into the closet. "I'm home!" He called, not really caring if anyone heard him or not. He strolled into the living room, his gaze flicking to the couch as he slowly raised a brow. "Loz, have you moved like, at all?" Riku was pretty sure that the man had been sitting there, watching that same OC marathon, when he'd left for his game the evening before.

"What the fuck do you care?" He spat, flipping Riku off and turning back to his soaps. Loz was one of three older brothers in the Gainsborough household. He was the biggest of the triplets, and the only individual in the entire family who actually cut his hair. He, much like Riku, was big into sports, and was captain of the Hollow Bastion College Football Team. What most people didn't realize, was that the rough em tough em jock was also a soap opera fanatic. He had a big heart, and he cried. A lot. He just hid it well.

"Hello to you too." Riku rolled his eyes, leaving the room just in time to avoid the gruesome fate of watching Summer and Seth's third make up kiss that episode. He really didn't care for these tweeny shows anyways.

He bypassed his room, opting to head straight to the bathroom for a nice, hot shower. Once shampooed, conditioned and well washed, Riku strolled out into the hallway, one towel bound to his waist, and one running roughly through his water slicked hair. The towel fell over his face, his palms pressing through the fabric and into his eyes as he moved blindly into his bedroom, navigating through using a muscle memory he'd worked up over the years. What he didn't expect, however, was to run straight into a solid form. He stumbled, a familiar arm hooking around his waist and tugging him right back up into a strong, flat chest.

"You really should watch where you're going Otouto." Riku rolled his eyes, recognizing the tiring pet name for 'little brother' instantly. He placed one hand flat to his elder sibling's chest, using the other to reach up and pull the towel from his face.

"Kadaj." He stated calmly, slowly raising a brow at the eldest triplet, both his hands now pressed to the man's chest. "What are you doing in my room?" Kadaj, like all the Gainsborough children, had their mother's brilliant green eyes, and their father's gorgeous silver locks. His hair was a bit shorter than Riku's, and he was only just slightly taller as well. He wasn't so much into sports. In fact, he and the final Gainsborough triplet, Yazoo, were into music, writing and video games. They were strong; but that was due to the mandatory sword training that their ex military commander father forced them all through when they were still just children.

Kadaj smiled, his arms still wrapped tightly around his younger brother's waist, showing no signs of letting go. "Ah, nothing much. I was just going through your stuff." He stated, as if the notion made all the sense in the world.

"Oh, is that all? Well I guess that's fine then." Riku stated sarcastically, half-heartedly trying to pull away when his brother placed a kiss on his brow. All three of Riku's brothers seemed to have a thing for his body. Honestly, when they weren't flipping him off, they were pulling him into their laps, or giving him forcible massages in not so pleasant places. Getting the knots out of your hip joints? Hurts like a son of a bitch. Either way, he'd found it strange, especially as he got older, that they still managed to handle him the way they did. He wasn't a small man, hence star quarter back on the football team, but they just wouldn't be subdued. To them, he'd always be the tiny tot that they used to tape to the ceiling fan when the parentals weren't looking.

"What's this? Riku, being complacent? There's a sight I never thought I'd see." Ah and here was the final brother in the family, Yazoo, a man after his father's heart…meaning that his hair was down to his ass, and he had an odd fixation for large pointy objects. "Usually you'd be screaming rape by now. What happened? You get laid last night or something?"

"As a matter a fact, I did." Riku stated, snorting as he slowly squirmed out of Kadaj's grasp, giving Yazoo a quick slap on the chest and walking past him towards his bed. He plopped down, his body leaning back as he braced himself on his hands, kicking his feet a bit. "And it was _fantastic_."

There was a bit of a silence, the two older siblings exchanging a glance between each other, before Kadaj slowly opened his mouth. "You don't remember any of it do you."

"Not, one, bit." Riku sighed, running his hands through his hair, a smile still on his features. "But that doesn't make things any less fantastic."

"What, did you finally get Sora into bed with you?" Yazoo snorted, plopping down on the right side of his younger brother, Kadaj sliding in next to Riku on the left.

"Actually…yeah."

Kadaj coughed, slamming his fist against his chest as he looked over to his baby brother. "_The_ Sora Highwind? The boy that you've been chasing since the two of you hit grade school?" He let out a slow whistle, running his hands through Riku's hair as his younger brother tilted his head back. "Man, I didn't think he was gay."

"Neither did I!" Riku exclaimed, sitting up again and leaning into his brother's touch. "And really, at first I thought that it was some sort of drunken mistake…but apparently not." He smiled smugly, his mind floating back to his morning wake up call. "He asked me out."

"You're shitting me?"

Riku grinned triumphantly as Yazoo shook his head. "Now, that's something I wasn't expecting."

"You and me both, but apparently, according to whiteness…don't ask…" He cut his brothers off before they could comment on the voyeurism, seeing those hidden remarks within their raised brows. "As I was saying, he was quite enthusiastic about the entire thing." Riku pushed off of the bed, turning to stand in front of the two triplets.

"Did he give our little Riku a hickey?" Yazoo teased, waggling his eyes at the youngest Gainsborough.

"Well duh." Riku had been actually quite pleasantly surprised when he'd taken in state of his body while feverishly attempting to pull on his pants. Sora obviously was good at what he did. His only regret was that he couldn't remember a damned thing about his best friend's virgin night. "Just, not anywhere that you two get to see."

Kadaj blinked, a small smirk curling on his features as he quickly exchanged glances with Yazoo once more. And it was then that Riku knew exactly what was coming. Call it sibling's intuition, or just learning from experience, but things were about to get ugly.

"Wanna bet?"

Aerith Gainsborough calmly sipped her morning coffee, thoroughly enjoying the thick, wonderful scent of the heavy, ground bean. The morning had been quiet thus far, an odd and rare blessing in their household. She smiled, humming lightly to herself as she strolled back inside from the back balcony where she'd been enjoying a nice, quiet, morning read. She dropped her book on a small table in the hallway, making her way into the kitchen and towards the counter. She was halfway through the dishes from breakfast when two, strong arms reached round, setting another cup in the basin before her. She rolled her eyes, turning round to face her husband of twenty-two years, Sephiroth Gainsborough. "Well good morning to you too sunshine." She stated, leaning up to press a kiss to his brow.

He shrugged, moving to settle down at the kitchen table, his large shoulder blades cradling his form in the hard, wooden chair. "It's quiet today."

"I know, disconcerting isn't it?" Aerith sat down in the seat across from the man, her eyes focussing on the tall, sheathed blade that was propped against the table by his elbow. "I do wish you wouldn't have that thing at the table." Sephiroth had been authorized to wield a blade in public for close to thirty years now, as part of the National Guard. He used to be an overseas commander, but opted to join the SOILDIER unit on home turf, to protect his land, and spend time with his family. The decision had only been partially his own. A lot of the decision making went to the one with the most balls in the house…and funny enough, the only one who actually had boobs.

Sephiroth tried to look nonchalant, his brow raising as he looked to Aerith, challenging her on a battle he knew he couldn't win. "What, exactly, is wrong with me wanting to keep my blade at the table?"

"Because I want you to move it? And I'm asking politely?" Aerith smiled sweetly, cracking her knuckles from across the wooden surface, her sugary gaze fixed on her husband.

With a small defeated sigh, Sephiroth rose from the table, picking up his sword and propping it up against the coat hanger in the front hallway. Moving back into the kitchen, he let himself drop back down into his seat, taking an apple from the bowl in the middle of the table. "Better?" He asked, taking a large bite of the crisp, hollow fruit with a small satisfaction. For some reason, purple apples always reminded him of college…and hangovers…and doing some things he'd probably be deeming as regrettable for the rest of his life. Genesis and Angeal were not the angelic influences they pretended to be.

Aerith just smiled, rubbing her hands together with a soft hum. "I'm really quite surprised. The boys should be up by now, and I definitely heard Riku come in earlier. So I wonder why- "

"AUGGGHHHHHHH!!" The two adults winced, heads ducking a bit as an ear shattering screech filled the house. So much for their peaceful morning.

The two exchanged glances, Sephiroth raising a slow brow, and Aerith slowly mouthing a count down. 3…2…1…

A loud, thunderous thumping came from above them, heavy footfalls leading from what sounded like the bedrooms, and heading towards the top of the stairs. "MOM! DAAAAD! Kadaj and Loz are touching me inappropriately again!" Aerith sighed, shaking her head and looking up to see that she and Sephiroth shared the same sentiments.

"We were not touching you! We were merely trying to remove your clothing!"

"Which I do believe is warranted for me to deem as TOUCHING!"

"You want touching? I'll show you touching!"

"Wait…no…don't!"

Thump, thump, thump…SLAM.

"RAPE! RAAAAPPPE!"

Sephiroth groaned, slowly running his hands over his eyes. "They're your kids..."

"Ah, but don't forget, they're yours too." Aerith reached across the table, gently resting her fingers on the back of her husband's hand in a soft and comforting touch. "Do you want to deal with it? Or should I?"

"No, no." Sephiroth gently grasped the woman's hand, bringing it to his lips with a sigh. "I'll do it." He stood, pushing his chair back and moving towards the kitchen doorway. "Just make me some more coffee…I think I'll need it."

Smiling knowingly Aerith slowly headed over to the coffee maker, measuring out the beans as yet another scream shook the foundations of their suburban home.

"I'M COUNTING TO THREE, AND IF ANYONE IS TOUCHING ANYONE ONCE I GET THERE, HEADS WILL ROLL!!"

Aerith shook her head, flicking the little red switch on the machine and heading back to the table. Yep, just a normal day in the Gainsborough household.

--TBC--


	4. Backtrack

Title: Hitting for the Home Team

**Title:** Hitting for the Home Team  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy misc.  
**Pairing: **Mentions of Riku/Sora, heavily insinuated Akuroku, and some Demyx/Cloud like stuff.  
**Word Count:** 1,292  
**Rating:** M for Mature  
**Summary:** Sora was pretty sure that the entertainment part of the evening had been karaoke. He was only half right.

**Warning:** Mature situations, boyxboy loving, violence, and all the usual fun stuff that comes with Axel. Oh, and incest. For some reason we have this thing for putting family members in compromising situations with each other.

**Author's Notes:  
**Hahaha, it's Rylen this time. You guys are absolutely amazing! . -secretly I'm squealing in delight-

**Disclaimer:** You know, once I had a dream that I owned Square Enix… then Disney sued my ass.

**Chapter 4 – Backtrack**

Sora sighed appreciatively as he sank gratefully into the steaming bath water. It was still relatively early in the day, but after waking up in a strangers house, coming to the conclusion that yes, he had slept with his best friend who was liable to be a jerk on any given day, and forced to confront his twin and older brother on the matter, he felt like he deserved some downtime.

So here he was, with a carton of strawberries and a hot bath, chewing nervously on his nails as he waited for the ringing on the other end of the phone to stop.

"_Hello?"_ Sora instinctively sat up a little straighter as two almost identical voices came through the phone.

"Hey! Kairi, Namine. Listen, I need a favor from you guys." He waited half a second for any protests before launching into his explanation.

--

Kairi chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully as she listened to Sora's account of the events that had taken place the night before. "Mmhm." She hummed absently as Sora took a break to draw a breath to indicate she was still listening. Turning her gaze to Namine, Kairi watched as the blonde girl shrugged and kicked her feet against the counter, the second house phone clutched between her small hands as she pressed it to her ear. Assured that her twin had it under control, Kairi went back to reading the cooking instructions on the box of cookie mix in her hands.

"_And that's all I remember. After the jeans incident, I just kinda hit a brick wall as far as memory goes." _Kairi held the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she walked to the fridge to collected the eggs, oil and milk the box called for.

"You're jeans ended up in the sink?" Namine asked with a significant amount of worry in her voice.

"_Yeah but don't worry. My boxers didn't come off until we reached the room. Well, outside the room anyway. They were on the railing."_ Kairi chuckled when Namine's face took on a look of abstract mortification and fascination.

"So you had sex in the hallway?! Dammit. Kairi I _told _you we should have gone upstairs!" The red head blushed and made a cutting motion across her throat. Her blonde counterpart giggled and mouthed 'oops'.

_"Namine!" _Sora scolded sounding scandalized. Kairi dumped the contents of the mix into the kitchen aid and started adding eggs.

"So what you're trying to say-" she started, sending Namine a look "-is that you want us to tell you what happened."

"_Preferably. I don't really want to have Roxas kill him if it wasn't really his fault." _Kairi bit her lip to hold in a snicker.

"Oh trust me honey, it was his fault." Namine said without missing a beat. There was silence on both sides of the phone before Sora groaned.

"_I figured. So can I come over?"_ Kairi finished dumping the ingredients into the mixer and turned it on. "Yeah sure. Mom and dad are at work, Reno went out this morning and Axel's at your house, so I don't see a problem."

"_Alright. I'll be by in about half an hour."_

--

After his well deserved soak and unrevealing phone conversation, Sora was feeling marginally better about the situation. Towel drying his hair quickly, Sora dressed for comfort and tossed the towel in the hamper before bounding down the stairs. He was pretty sure Demyx was holed up in his room to finish his paper due on Monday and going by what Kairi told him, Roxas and Axel should be camped out on the couch in the living room eating sea salt ice cream and watching some type of reality show. Entering the living room, the brunette teen walked over to the couch and draped himself over the back of the piece of furniture.

"Hey Axel." He greeted the red head teen while reaching down and stealing Roxas' ice cream. His twin gave up the treat without a fuss and Sora hummed, nibbling off a corner before handing it back with a smile. Ignoring the raised eye brow look he received from Axel, he straightened and headed towards the entryway.

"I'm going out with the girls, you seeing Hayner and them today?" He asked shoving his feet into his sneakers and snatching Roxas' track jacket off the hook. His twin sat up and looked over the back of the couch.

"Yeah, we're taking the two o'clock ferry down to Twilight Town. Hayner's got a match against Seifer at three. I'll be back for dinner though." Sora nodded and shrugged into the light jacket. "Okay. Tell him good luck from me eh?" Roxas nodded briefly and disappeared back behind the couch. Sora waved and retrieved his keys from the rack beside the door and headed out into the warm autumn day with a smile.

--

Inside the Highwind house, Axel turned a look down to his best friend.

"_That's _his angry face?" He asked with doubt, having been warned earlier about Sora's impending rampage against his older silver haired companion. Roxas shrugged and sucked on the popsicle stick in his mouth while watching the Tv switch to commercial break.  
Sometimes, there were things only twins were meant to understand about each other.

--

"You know, for some reason I thought you'd be a little bit more traumatized about this." Kairi stated as she walked into the twins shared bedroom with a plate of cookies and three cokes. Setting everything down on the desk she proceeded to munch on a freshly made cookie and observe her friend. Sora, for his credit was taking Namine's words very calmly and holding all comments until the blonde girl was done speaking.

"Sh! I'm trying to get over the whole Riku kissing me on the karaoke stage in front of half our school's population!" Sora whined taking a cookie and the coke that was passed to him. Namine to her credit hadn't obtained a nosebleed yet, despite her graphic depictions of the boys' exploits from the night before.

"Well, you looked like you were having fun, so who were we to stop you? Besides, it's not like the whole school _didn't_ have a running bet about how long it would take you two to hook up." Namine tapped her chin in thought. Sora groaned and smacked his head. "Will you _please_ try to pretend like you don't run the communities yaoi club for a minute?" The brunette begged. Namine merely smiled and Sora dropped his head, knowing he was doomed.

"Alright. Will you at least tell me what Rinoa meant when she said entertainment? Because I'm pretty sure she sees boys kiss all the time." Kairi giggled and Namine's eyes took on a glint that meant she was about to divulge something particularly evil and fangirl appreciative.

"Oh no. The entertainment part was when you had your hand down Riku's pants while you were making out in front of the Keg."

-TBC-


	5. For the Love of Pepper Spray

**Chapter 1** Title: Hitting for the Home Team  
**Fandom: **Kingdom Hearts**  
Pairing this Chapter: **Why don't we just say RikuSora and others **  
Word Count:** 1698**  
Rating:** M for mature situations and language**  
Summary:** Riku Gainsborough expected a lot of things from life. He expected being molested by his psychotic triplet brothers at least once a month. He expected that he'd win at football and maintain his reputation as the best quarter back on Destiny High's football team. He expected to be popular at school, and get As in every class. What he never expected, was to wake up one day in bed with his best friend...**  
Warning:** Yaoi, yes children that means sexual content of the boyxboy nature. This also involves shota, or sexual relations with a minor. While we do not endorse such actions in real life, we do hope you enjoy this work of complete and total fiction. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Author's Note: **Okay, Deadvil's exhausted, so no A/N for you today. We love the reviews (And subsequently the reviewers) keep R&R-ing. We like it. 3

**Disclaimer: **Just take a wild guess.

**Chapter 5: For the love of Pepper Spray**

Riku carefully slid out his front door, letting a small sigh escape him as he fell back on the front step, his arms straightened behind him, supporting his full weight. God damned, that was one hell of a morning. To think, Kadaj had managed to get his hand all the way up that damned towel before Sephiroth had made it up the stairs. His brothers had absolutely _zero_ sense of personal space. He really, really had to talk to them about that…

He flinched, hearing another crash inside the house. No doubt Sephiroth still railing at the two triplets. They deserved it, the jerks they were. But it still didn't stop him from sympathizing with their fates. Having a soldier for a dad was scary.

A sharp honk caught his attention, his gaze flicking up to fix on a small crimson convertible at the end of their driveway. He smirked, rolling onto his feet as he strolled up to the vehicle, leaning in the passenger window with a grin. "Hey Zacky baby, what brings you into the neighborhood?"

Zack, a fellow Soldier in his father's division, was a tall, well built man with dark hair and a childish grin. He was handsome, and he was the youngest First Class commander in his quadrant. 19 years old and he was already on the front lines for homeland security. Impressive huh? Vibrant, aqua eyes, much similar to his own, shined up at him, Zack's head tilted in the adorable manor that had earned him his nick name as 'puppy dog'. "I'm actually heading over to Angeal's place. We're going to do some sparring and-"

"NO!! DAD, DON'T!!" Another large crash sounded from the house behind them, followed by a cry of pure rage.

"That's it…YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!!"

Riku winced, his head ducking a bit as he flicked his gaze up to Zack, desperation in his eyes. The dark haired Soldier chuckled, shaking his head as he motioned for Riku to hop in. "Come on, I'll take you with me. Angeal and I'll show you a few moves."

With a grin the silver haired boy slid into the car, clipping in his belt and leaning back into the comfort of Zack's soft, leather seats.

Five minutes later and they were pulling into the driveway of a large, upscale house in a classy suburban neighborhood. Zack shifted the car into park, rolling up the windows and sliding out onto the driveway. "Come on sweet thing, out you get."

Riku closed the car door with a slam, rushing forward a bit to catch up with Zack, coming to a stop at rich oak door as the Raven haired teen drew back the big, heavy brass knocker and gave it a quick rap. There was a moment, before the sounds of footsteps echoed from within the house, and the two found themselves face to face with a gruff looking man in sweat pants and a wife beater.

Angeal blinked, his gaze falling immediately to Riku as he quirked a brow, bemused. "So I'm housing two puppies now?"

"He's just staying for the training." Zack laughed, swinging at the older man, only to have him dodge the attack at the last moment. "Come on, let's get this thing rolling."

Riku was ushered into a back bedroom, Zack pulling out an outfit very similar to his own and tossing it over. "Here, put this on. It should fit you." Riku stared at the clothing in his arms, blinking as he flicked his gaze back up to the young Soldier commander. Zack blinked, frowning a bit at the look he was getting. "What?"

"Uh, Zack?" Riku held up the pants, sizing them against his hips with a small smirk. Yeah, no doubt about it. There was _no_ way that Angeal's waist was this slim. "Are these _your_ clothes?"

The man blinked, before blinking again, a slow flush creeping across his features at the heavy implication, resting in the younger boy's tone. He spluttered a bit, outrage boiling in his stomach at the steady curve of Riku's lips. "I-yes they're mine but…it's not what you think and…" Riku merely quirked a brow, causing Zack to growl and hurl a pillow at him from the bed. "I just train here a lot okay!"

Riku would have laughed, but unfortunately he had been halfway done undoing his jeans when the pillow had caught him square in the face, toppling him over with his pants caught around his knees. He coughed, groaning as he pulled the pillow from his face, limbs sprawled across the hard wood floor. Okay, that had hurt. He frowned a bit, moving the pillow from his hands to the ground beside him. _Wait…_why wasn't Zack laughing. He slowly looked up, staring in confusion at the man in front of him.

Zack was gaping, mouth open, a look of disbelief on his features. Riku blinked, slowly propping himself up on his elbows to look over at the other. _Um…_ "Zack? What are you-"

"Do you have a hickey on your thigh?"

_A…wait. How the hell did Zack know he had a…_ Oh right, no pants. Riku groaned, bringing a hand to his face as he slowly sat up, shucking his jeans all the way off and kicking them to the side, revealing rows of small, purplish bruises trailing up his thighs and under the line of his boxer-briefs. The damage had already been done after all.

"Wow…" Zack snorted, holding a hand to his lips. "Who the hell got to top you last night?"

"Hey! I did not bottom!" Riku objected, bristling at the small disbelieving chuckle that received him. "I just had a very, very aggressive sub…that's all."

"I sense a story, do tell."

Riku sighed, moving to pull his sweats on as he began the second telling of his story that day. "So I was drunk right?"

Zack let out a slow whistle, shaking his head. "H'oh boy, I know where this one is going."

"Just shut up and listen will you!"

"Yes ma'am."

**OoOoOo**

Angeal sighed, running a hand through his hair as he strolled out onto the back porch of his home. The small wooden deck over looked the cliffs down to the ocean shore, the gentle swish of water breaking on rocks a constant hum in the air. He had a nice property, that was for sure.

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess_

_We seek it thus, and take it to the sky_

_Ripples form on the water's surface_

_The wandering soul knows no rest._"

"Genesis." Angeal barely even skipped a beat, his gaze calmly flicking to the side to see one of his best friends, an ex-Soldier turned high school teacher, Genesis. The red headed man was balanced on the far corner of the deck, standing on the railing with his hands cradling a book to his chest. The man was a lit major and a fanatical fan of the poet LOVELESS. Needless to say it drove his students insane. "What are you doing here? I thought that you had to mark those papers tonight."

"I finished. The class will get them back first thing tomorrow morning." Genesis gracefully slipped off of the railing, landing on his feet and strolling over towards the taller man. "What about you, shouldn't you and the puppy be training right about now."

"Naw, we're running a bit late." Angeal leaned back, slinging his arm around his best friend's shoulder with a small grin. "Seems like Zack's dragged the runt of dear Sephy's litter in to play with us today."

"Riku?" Genesis taught the boy World Lit., and of course being Sephiroth's son meant that practically everyone in Soldier knew who he was. "You going to help him learn to fend off his brothers?"

"Well, that's the plan." Angeal moved back towards the house, Genesis still under his arm. "Feel like helping? It would make the odds seem more realistic. After all, he does have to face all three of them on his lonesome."

"Mm, I have nothing better to do."

**OoOoOo**

"Wow, Sora?" Riku sighed, nodding slightly as Zack chuckled from where he sat on the bed. "Now that, that I wasn't expecting."

"You're not the only one." The silver haired teen was fully dressed now, his arms crossed strong about his chest as he looked to the ceiling. "Really, this thing is just one giant mess. But I got a date out of it so…"

"Still, this is going to make your life significantly more difficult isn't it? I mean, you'll have the entire Highwind family on your ass for this and then of course there's Roxas and-" The raven haired Soldier stopped, his mouth slowly dropping open as his eyes lit up in realization. "O-oh…oh dear."

"Oh dear?" Riku pushed off of the wall, raising an eyebrow as he moved to stand at Zack's front. "What's oh dear?"

"Well…you see…" The man ran a hand through his hair, his teeth worrying at his bottom lip as he sighed. "This makes the rest of the day a bit difficult. Considering that Cloud and Demyx will be by here any time now to pick up their military issue pepper spray."

Riku blinked, before blinking again. "Uh, they're picking up _what_ now?"

"Pepper spray." Zack exclaimed, pushing off of the couch and moving to fish two large red canisters from the desk drawer across the room. "Cloud's been worried about Demyx getting harassed on the streets, so he asked me to hook them up with some perv deterrent." He gave the can a quick shake, before sighing. "But hey, maybe they don't know yet."

Fuck. He was dead. "No, no, they know. Roxas and Sora aren't the types to keep this sort of thing to themselves. Their entire family is probably out for my blood right about now."

"Huh, then this probably is a really, really bad thing."

Riku nodded, his palms running over his brow. "How long do I have before they get here?"

"Oh…about-" Zack was interrupted as the ringing of a sharp bell sounded through the afternoon, jolting the two from where they were in the bedroom. "Uh, now."

"Fuck."

**TBC**


	6. Welcome to the Chocobo Farm

**Story Title:** Hitting for the Home Team  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy misc.  
**Pairing this Chapter: **Riku/Sora, Zack/Cloud Hints  
**Word Count:** 1,817**  
Rating:** M for mature situations, language and mild incest.

**Summary: **Chocobo's. Pervy ones.

**Authors Note:** Sorry sorry sorry! –ducks head to avoid potential thrown objects-

I have an excuse I really do! See, my internet went down, and we had to switch providers, which is a bitch, and then I got grounded and really shouldn't even have this in my room right now, so if my mom catches me she'll kill me. But I'm still trucking through and giving you a new chapter. Forgive me? –grovels-

Astoundedly is also a new word. So you know.

**Chapter 6 – Welcome to the Chocobo Farm.**

Although the hour was still early, Sora found himself returning to the Highwind establishment in a fairly timely fashion. Despite how much knowledge he had gained from the Kisaragi twins about the night before, the brunette had decided what he didn't now know would probably come to him in vivid flashbacks that would happen at the most inopportune times. Because that's how flashbacks worked.

However, a major factor in his early return would have to be that even though he had gotten astoundedly drunk the night before, had wild monkey sex with his best friend (and lost his virginity in the process), woken up in a completely unfamiliar bedroom, _naked_ with said best friend and had been told exactly what the events leading up to said wild monkey sex were by two disturbingly eccentric yaoi fangirls, that _did not_ change the fact that it was still early Saturday afternoon.

And most early Saturday afternoons in the Kisaragi household saw Selphie and Olette Timlitt joining the twins for homework group. Sora hadn't needed to be told twice; he hightailed it.

And now it was just him, left all to his lonesomeness in the house while Cloud and Demyx ran errands, Roxas went to a struggle match in Twilight town, and his mother and father were either still asleep or puttering about in the garage.

Wow. He had the house to _himself_.

That was new. Sora giggled to himself and kicked off his shoes for the second time that day, and decided that food in his stomach was a good place to start with the whole going over last night's events thing. Unfortunalty, the poor brunette had miscalculated.

His mother had just woken up.

"Afternoon honey." Sora looked up from the kitchen doorway and guessed he looked somewhat akin to a deer caught in headlights as his mother waved sleepily at him from behind a monster mug of coffee and the daily newspaper.

"Hey mom!" Tifa smiled gently at her son, ignoring his choked greeting and went back to reading about the stock market. Sora self consciously adjusted his teeshirt and pulled a coke and cold pancakes left over from breakfast out of the fridge. The one thing not even Roxas could understand was how he could eat cold pancakes.

With peanut butter no less.

"Darling, that is disgus- is that a hickey?!" Tifa's mug hit the table with a _clunk_ as she rose to inspect the neck of her second youngest.

"Mom!" Sora tried to sound as scandalized as possible, but it really wasn't working when his mother was fawning over one of his hickeys. He was briefly reminded about the time that Roxas had come home after his first sexual experimentation with Axel… that had gone spectacularly well. Their mother had bought them both condoms and flavoured lube.

The semi traumatized teen tried to ignore his mothers amused look and went back to spreading peanut butter over the cold pancakes when his mother came to her conclusion. He was just about to put the peanut butter back in the cupboard when she spoke up.

"You… slept with Riku didn't you." Sora sputtered, choking on his coke until a strong but feminine hand slapped him on the back to help him clear his chest. He let himself be guided into a kitchen chair as his mother soothed a hand over his shoulder blades until his face returned to its normal colour.

"MOTHER!" Tifa just shrugged and closed her newspaper, clearly ready to move onto a more exciting topic.

"_That_ m'dear," she said plainly pointing to the bruise on his neck, " is the hickey of a Gainsborough boy. And there's only one of them you would ever get that close to. So don't even try to tell me otherwise." Sora was very sorely tempted to ask his mother just _how_ she knew the difference between a Gainsborough hickey and a- well, a normal hickey, but a glance at her leather gloves convinced him to keep his mouth shut and ask Cloud later.

"Uh… yeeeah. Well, see last night was the season football game, and things got a little out of hand after the kareoke party…" Tifa nodded sympathetically, she had afterall been born and raised in Hollow Bastion, a city not far from Destiny and had attended Destiny High herself for the final two years of her highschool career.

"Am I the last to know?" She asked curiously, quirking an eyebrow while a small smile pulled at the corner of her mouth.

"Uh, no. No actually, we haven't gotten around to telling da-"

"What don't I know boy?" Sora gasped silently as the final Highwind man stormed into the kitchen covered almost head to toe in Gummi oil.

"Nothing dear." Was said at almost the same time as Sora blurted out; "Nothing dad!" The blonde mechanic crossed his arms and glowered at his second youngest and his wife.

"If this is about the Riku incident that took place last night, Cloud already got it out of Demyx. And I sent them to pick up the pepper spray half an hour ago." Tifa managed a grimaced smile while Sora sucked in a breath through his teeth.

"Dad! It's okay! Really, I'm _fine_ with it! It's not like it was _rape_ or anything, it was purely consensual on both sides! And he's still my best friend, and hey, I got a date out it! _I have this completely under control._" He promised, smiling brightly and hoping to all hell his father hadn't _actually _meant what he said about the pepper spray. In his defence, Cid did nothing but snort and wipe his oily hands on the rag in his pocket before bending down to kiss Tifa briefly.

"Whatever you say son. Whatever you say." Sora watched as his father walked back into the garage and turned to his mother with wide eyes.

"_Mom!"_ Tifa sighed and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear before looking at Sora with all the motherly concern she could muster.

"Sora, baby. That is _not_ your happy face."

--

**Meanwhile**

Demyx was intrigued. Not that this was new to anybody, as Demyx got intrigued often, by lots of things. Like Chocobo's. Demyx was _very_ intrigued by the Chocobo's.

They were funny things, Chocobo's were. They reminded him a little bit of chickens and emus. Or ostridges. The mohawked teen often found himself wondering if chocobo's were actually a cross between a chicken and an ostridge, done by some deranged scientist long, long ago.

He blamed this all on Cloud of course. When he was younger and his baby twin brothers had just been born, Cloud had taken him under his little three year old wing and gotten them both lost in Angeal's Chocobo farm. Then, at age five, he told Demyx if he couldn't sleep, he should count Chocobo's, because sheep were boring. So Demyx had developed a bit of a fixation for the feathery creatures, even going so far as to go with Cloud every Thursday and Sunday to tend to the Chocobo's that Angeal kept out back in a large barn.

Of course, as soon as Zack had started shamelessly hitting on Cloud upon their arrival to Angeal's house, Demyx had made his timely escape and slipped out back to communicate with the beaked beasts.

This of course, led him to his current situation, which was very intriguing indeed.

"You know, I think they like you." Demyx smiled sweetly and crossed his arms over top of the stall door and watched on as one of the more affectionate Chocobo's raised by the former SOLDIER buried its feathery head under the shirt of a very disgruntled looking Riku.

"You. Are. Not. Helping." The silver haired Gainsborough boy yelped as he fell backwards following a particularly insistent push from Ginny, who had now succeeded in her task of getting her head under Riku's shirt. The teen looked positively scandalized as he tried to removed the offending oversized bird from his clothing, to no avail.

"Dammit, you overgrown chicken! Get out of my shirt!" The silver haired boy hissed, yanking his shirt back down when Ginny tried to pull it up. Demyx was getting a good laugh out of this, when he was prompted to ask exactly _why_ Riku, of all people was tucked away in a stall of the Chocobo barn.

"Hey Riku… you aren't hiding from anyone… are you?" The boy stilled, and a look of pain and panic came over his delicate (but manly) features.

"Yes. Actually. You're homicidal cousin who has decided, that pepper spray is the way to solve all his pest problems. I had the sinking feeling that I was on the pest list." Demyx nodded in understanding.

"Right. I have that feeling too. Sora's not very happy with you, you know." The blonde was clucking his tongue and staring down at Riku with a chastising look.

"I _know!_ I'm sorry okay! We were… drunk. And it's not like he didn't _enjoy _it, because I know full well-"

"Okay okay, enough, enough!" Demyx covered his ears and grimaced. He did NOT need to know that much detail about Sora's first sexscapade. When he was sure Riku was done talking, (even though the little shit had the patented Gainsborough boy _smirk_ on his face) Demyx lowered his hands and set them back on the stall door.

Demyx sighed, and decided that this was not the kind of thing he wanted to get involved in, especially since Roxas was already out for someone's blood over this, but family was family and no matter how much Sora protested he had the situation under control, Demyx still felt it was his duty as an older brother to at least threaten the third party once.

He was saved from his apparent duty however, when someone decided to do it for him.

"Dem! There you are! I knew you would end up… _**Riku…**_" To his credit, the silver haired teen paled considerably and had enough sense to hide behind the Chocobo. (who was still trying to get his shirt off.)

"Haha… Hey Cloud. How's it going?"

-EFN!-


	7. Lectures for the Thick Headed

**Story Title:** Hitting for the Home Team  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy misc.  
**Pairing this Chapter:** Riku/Sora, Cloud/Demyx Hints, ONESIDED Loz/Demyx Hints  
**Word Count: **2,551  
**Rating: **M for mature situations, language and mild incest.  
**Summary: **Demyx isn't too good at this whole, lecturing older brother thing, but he gets the job done. And he more importantly, gets the job done without Riku ending up dead. Yeah, life was always a bonus.

**Authors Note:** Ahaaaa so deadvil here, and I'm definitely a day (Or technically two judging by the fact that it's morning right now) late for this update, but here it is! Enjoy!

**Chapter 7:** **Lectures for the Thick Headed**

_Fuck, fuck, fuck…oh, and incase he forgot to mention, FUCK!_ Riku was so dead. The silver haired teen scrambled up, barely managing to make it two steps from where he was, before he found himself grabbed by the front of his borrowed top, and slammed against the Chocobo stall door. Ginny squawked indignantly, her feathers ruffling as Cloud pinned Riku against the wooden wall. She, however, did nothing to help Riku in his dire situation. The traitor. He should have known he was only after his sex. See if he ever pet her again. "Look Cloud, I ca-"

"No, no you can't Riku." Cloud stated, one hand pressed square to Riku's chest, the other holding one of the smaller teen's wrists to the hard surface of the stall's wall.

"I…I didn't even get to say what I-"

"And I don't care." The pressure against Riku's chest increased a bit, Cloud's training as a home defense infantry man kicking in as he slipped his fingers up to the Gainsborough boy's neck, squeezing gently.

"Won't you just give me a moment to explain myse-"

"No, I won't." Cloud increased the pressure on the boy's neck, a small growl erupting from his throat. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just beat you down where you stand."

"Oh come on Cloud!" Demyx slipped over the side of the gate, coming to a stop behind his cousin and giving the man's shoulders a small, gentle squeeze. "Let's keep the scolding strictly verbal shall we? I'm not sure, despite how pissed he is right now, that Sora would be too terribly pleased with us if we killed their school's star quarter back, and his potential boyfriend."

Cloud made a small 'tch' noise, standing back and letting Riku fall to the stall's straw covered floor. "Fine. But this isn't the end, that's for fucking sure."

The silver haired teen coughed slightly, his hands reaching up to gently rub at his aching throat as he gasped for breath. "Jesus." He murmured smirking despite himself. It was a family habit. "For such a pretty face you sure do pack a punch blondie."

"Don't make me chop your nuts off you over sexed white haired bimbo." Cloud hissed, his hand forming a fist at his side as he drew back his arm.

"Ahaaaa." Demyx grabbed the taller blonde by his biceps, gently holding his cousin back as Riku shakily rose to his feet. "Let's not egg him on shall we Riku? Despite my discomfort with the concept of you having…relations…of…any kind, with my brother, I don't think that I want you dead, or mutilated beyond recognition."

"Oh Cloud wouldn't actually hurt me. He loves me!" Riku murmured cheekily, moving to the far side of the stall where Ginny once again began to nudge at his belly. He swore, his brows creasing as he batted the bird's head away, murmuring something along the lines of ungrateful ingrate and chicken soup.

"Does wanting to rip out your intestines and choke you with them count as love?"

"Cloud, be nice." Demxy scolded, putting himself between the blonde and Riku, Cloud's arms snaking around his hips in a small backwards hug. "Look, Riku, we're not going to kill you."

"Speak for yourself." Cloud grumbled, earning himself a small elbow to the tummy as Demyx sent him a small glare over his shoulder.

The mohawked blonde rolled his eyes, leaning back into Cloud's hold in a way that cousins really didn't do. Riku had always been suspicious of the relationship between the oldest Highwind brother and Mr. Strife, but he'd always been too afraid of Cloud's wrath to actually crack a joke.

"We can talk this out, can't we?" He tried, running a hand through his long silver hair with an unsure smile. Cloud looked contemplative, his chin resting on Demyx's shoulder as he drew his bubbly cousin into his chest.

"No."

"Cloud!"

"He-ey guys!" A fourth voice joined the conversation, Zack's sheepish grin emerging from the front of the stall as the raven haired teen strolled into the barn. "If you're going to have an argument, maybe we should move it inside. I think you're upsetting the poor Chocobos."

A small squawk came from Ginny, the bird nodding her head up and down as if in agreement.

Riku snorted, rolling his eyes as he batted her head. "Yeah right, she was having a blast groping me and she knows it." He, none the less, moved rather quickly out of the stall, and towards the safety that was Zack. "I personally say that we should just put all of this behind us! I mean, alls well that ends well right?"

Demyx shook his head as he pulled out of Cloud's hold, the slightly older blonde's hand immediately finding his own. "Hey, just because I stopped Cloud from kicking your ass doesn't mean that you're getting out of this scathe free buddy."

Riku sighed, head in his hands as he made his way towards the house, the three older men in tow. "A man can hope right?"

ooOoOoOoo

"Consensual or not, you are in fact older than Sora! You know that Riku! You are also far more um, experienced and…uh…stuff. So you should have known better and…and, I'm disappointed in you!"

Riku sat crossed legged in Angeal's lazy boy recliner, his eyes fixed on Demyx as the blonde paced at his front, giving the silver haired boy possibly the strangest and least intimidating lecture he'd ever received. Demyx had subdued Cloud, the man now sitting crossly on the couch with a beer in his grasp, Zack's hand patting his thigh in a comforting and slightly controlling manor. He'd have to thank the man later for all his help. And as for Demyx, well, Riku wasn't entirely sure as to how to react to the speech. In a way, he was vaguely amused by the rocker boy's intense big brother moment. But at the same time, the lecture was starting to make him feel really, really guilty about this whole thing.

Yeah, he'd fucked up, big time. Sure, now he and Sora were finally together, but the fact that their first time had been when they were both too smashed to remember…well…it sort of took away from the whole thing. He gazed at his feet propped up on the chair's footrest, his chin ducked down to his chest a bit, guilt flashing across his features. He swallowed, his eyes flicking up to meet Demyx's gaze with a timid smile. "Um, I'm sorry. I messed up, I know I did but…"

"Messed up? More like fucked yourself over." Cloud growled from where he sat on the couch, baby blue eyes darkened with a hidden rage. The man was about as cute as you could get…except for when he was angry. He was scary as shit when he was angry.

The hand on Cloud's thigh slid up a bit, Zack's fingers digging in slightly in warning. "Strife, calm down, Demyx's got a handle on this one."

The blonde infantryman stiffened a bit, before relaxing back into the couch, Zack's demanding touch managing to both soothe him, and keep him at bay. For the time being at least. How Zack managed to do that was beyond Riku. The puppy of SOLDIER could diffuse any bombshell personality. No really, every time Sephiroth went into a rage, Zack always managed to talk him out if it. It was honestly dumbfounding, but Riku wasn't complaining.

Damn, he'd drifted off topic.

Catching a scalding look from Cloud out of the corner of his eye, Riku let out a small nervous laugh, his attention turning back to Demyx at the center of the room. "Look, I know I went about this all wrong, but how about I do things better from now on? You know, while I'm sober and stuff." He smiled, sitting up a bit and staring the oldest Highwind boy in the eye. "So, Demyx…" He trailed off, flicking his gaze over towards the two on the couch. "…And Cloud…" Yeah, that wasn't reluctant at all. "Do I have your permission to go out with Sora?"

"No." "Yes."

Riku blinked, before blinking again, the simultaneously different answers throwing him through a bit of a loop. "Uh…come again?"

Demyx let out a small sigh, turning on his heels to face his cousin, his hands on his hips. "Oh come on Cloud, he knows he's messed up! And he's actually asking for permission. That gets _some_ brownie points, doesn't it?"

There was silence for a moment, Cloud's eyes narrowing further as he cast a glare over towards Riku. "No."

Riku groaned, leaning down to cradle his head in his hands with a small sigh. This was going to be a very, VERY long day. "For crying out loud!"

Demyx took a slow breath, hands bracing his brow as he shook his head. "Okay, so how about we do it like this." He straightened, moving closer to Riku as he spoke. "You promise to treat Sora better from now on, and to act _properly_ as his boyfriend, that means not hiding it in public by the way, then I will give you permission to date him."

"Really?" Riku sent a small nervous glance in Cloud's direction, catching the death glare on the other's features with a sheepish sigh. "What about Cloud?"

"Well, if you're good to Sora, then I think I'll be able to convince him not to castrate you." The blonde rocker put his hands on his hips, looking over his shoulder at his cousin. "Does that sound like a deal to you Cloud?"

"Whatever." It was easy to see that the blonde Strife boy was not entirely pleased with the situation, but Cloud didn't seem to want to fight Demyx on the younger's ruling.

Demyx smiled, his expression softening a moment as he locked eyes with his cousin, the two sharing a knowing glance that held a hidden promise, another mysterious part of their relationship that would remain unknown to anyone outside of their family. "Well, then I guess that's all settled."

"I guess it is."

"Good! Because now…" Demyx moved forward, standing right between Riku's knees. "I can do this!"

Riku barely had time to flinch as a hand connected with the back of his skull, jerking his head down and causing him to let out a small surprised shout. He cradled his abused scalp, looking up with a flabbergasted expression as Demyx dropped his arm back down to his side. _The fuck?_ "What the hell was that for!?"

"That." The usually bubbly blonde stated, his pretty blue eyes drawn down in a frown. "Was for taking advantage of my baby brother you big jerk."

"I _said_ I was sorry!!" Riku exclaimed, hands still clutching his head as he flopped back into the chair once more. "Ow! Was that really necessary?"

"It's the only way to get it through your thick head." Demyx stated, blowing a stray strand of mohawked hair from his brow as he crossed his arms. "I know what you Gainsborough boys are like, and sometimes you just need a good smack to help you get going on the right path." He turned, moving to plop down on the other side of Cloud on the couch, a small smile on his features. "So, you ever going to hurt my baby brother again?"

Riku opened his mouth, before closing it again, Demyx's sudden growth of a backbone throwing him through just a little bit of a loop.

"Well?"

"Uh…" The silver haired boy blinked slowly, swallowing. "No, no of course not."

Demyx smiled, obviously proud of himself as he leaned into Cloud's shoulder, his features back to their normal, carefree expression. "Good."

An awkward silence fell upon the room, Riku shifting a bit as he looked over towards the couch. His mind scrambled for a change of topic, trying to rid the air of it's heavy feel with something lighter, and preferably something that would take the day's attention off of him, and onto something else. "So-o, Demyx, who's been bugging you so much that you got Cloud forcing pepper spray on ya?"

The mohawk haired rocker moved to speak, but was cut off as Cloud wrapped an arm around his slim hip, pulling the more slight cousin into his hip in an overly touchy, and overly protective motion. "I would have figured that you already knew who'd been bugging him." The blonde infantryman stated, his eyes still holding a spite that seemed to leach from his very gaze.

"Uh, how so?" Riku swallowed, running his hand over his head where Demyx had struck him just moments before.

Cloud snorted, leaning to press his cheek to Demyx's, his expression mostly unreadable. "Well, it is _your_ brother that's been harassing him every single day." The older blonde rolled his eyes, leaning back into the couch and drawing his younger relative almost completely into his lap. "Fucking stalker he is too, sending Demyx flowers and writing those creepy, sexual love letters all the time."

"I dunno," Demyx shifted a bit, pulling himself completely across Cloud's legs, his feet now sprawled over both his cousin's and Zack's laps, "I thought they were kind of sweet."

"Yeah, sweet in the creepy, Gainsborough stalkerish type of way."

_Fuck_. No wonder Cloud was acting all pissy, he was apparently not the only Gainsborough stirring shit up at the Highwind's lately. Letting out a small groan Riku ran his hands over his face, his thumb and forefinger catching the bridge of his nose with his small sigh. "Romantic stalker huh?" He knew exactly what brother they were referring too, and he was going to bite the fuckers head off when he got back home.

_Loz, you are so dead._

ooOoOoOoo  
**Meanwhile**

A tall man with short, slicked back silver locks stood at the heavy wooden doorway to the Highwind house hold. He held in his grasp a bouquet of roses and a small, scented letter. A weird, almost romantic gesture, if his goal behind the action had been anything besides getting Demyx into bed. Loz was notorious for doting on his lovers, that was, until he managed to fuck them. Then he dropped them like a rock. The fuck and run was his specialty, and in his defense he protested that once the chase was over, and you finally got what you were going for, there was no more romance in a relationship. This did not, however, make a certain Mr. Cloud Strife very happy with the man.

How many times had Loz climbed through Demyx's window, only to find himself with a face full of Blondie fist and a quick boot right back out into the yard.

Yeah, Cloud really _really _didn't like him.

But that didn't stop him from ringing the front door of his newest fixation's home, hoping beyond hope to find himself with a bubbly little punk rocker, and not a bitchy soldier blonde.

He however, was surprised when the front door to the house opened, a small 'I'm coming, hold your horses' sounding from within before Loz found himself face to face with a small, smiling brunette. "Oh, Sora!"

Sora slowly blinked, his expression that of confusion as he took in the teen before him, his mouth slightly open. "Loz?"

--TBC--


	8. Colours to Remember me by

**Story Title:** Hitting for the Home Team  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy misc.  
**Pairing this Chapter:** Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas, Cloud/Demyx & Sora/Roxas Hints, ONESIDED Loz/Demyx  
**Word Count: **1,544  
**Rating: **M for mature situations, language and mild incest.  
**Summary: **Demyx gets his pepper spray, Sora gets his revenge (kind of) and Cloud gets angrier than ever before.  
A**uthors Note: I have no excuse. I should probably be beaten. **

**Chapter 8: Colours to remember me by**

Loz smiled sweetly while Sora stood in the doorway with his famous here-we-go-again expression firmly in place. The brunette knew full well what the silver haired man was doing on his doorstep, and fortunately for his health, a certain spiky haired blonde relative of his was not home. Actually, thankfully for him, _neither_ of Sora's spiky blonde relatives was home.

"Come in, sorry, the kitchens a bit of a mess. Want a coffee or something?" Feeling particularly spiteful and a tad bit vicious towards anything with silver hair at the moment, Sora briefly considered pouring some of his mother's extra spicy virgin hot sauce into said coffee but decided Demyx might take offence to that.

He was funny that way.

"Coffee, black please." Loz said as he followed Sora into the Highwind-Strife house gleefully. Little did he know that the object of his affection was currently being horded by three ex-soldiers and his own younger sibling, and in the middle of picking up military issue pepper spray. But that was a discovery best made at a later date, involving a window and a rose bush. And possibly some twisted poetic song lyrics.

"I'll be back in a minute." Sora said over his shoulder as he gestured for Loz to take a seat on one of the living room couches while he disappeared into the kitchen to grab the coffee. Loz sat down happily, looking around the walls and taking in the sights. The neutral beige-cream coloured walls boasted many pictures of the Highwind-Strife family, all at various points in time. There were some from Tifa and Cid's wedding, Demyx as a toddler, Cloud as a young, unintimidating child, and lots of the twins and various mishaps. When Sora re entered with the coffee, and a plate of brownies Loz finally realized that this was _Sora _he was talking to… the same Sora that Riku had just scored with.

Accepting his coffee with thanks, Loz settled back into his chair, placing the bouquet and letter subtly to the side and smirked at the brunette over the rim of his mug. Sora meanwhile, was sitting on the arm of the couch opposite Loz and staring down at the large man with a raised eyebrow and his own mug balanced on his knee. The two stared at each other for a full minute before Loz took a sip of his drink.

They stared.

And stared.

And stared some more.

The tension was increasing with every tick of the clock, each male assessing the other and waiting for the best moment to speak. After another minute, Sora opened his mouth.

"What are your-"

"Heard you got-" Both paused, released a breath and relaxed. Clearly, this wasn't going to be easy.

xxXXXxxXXXxxXXxxXXX

"Ugh!" Roxas grunted as he was tossed to the ground, his grip on the struggle bat tightening as Seifer approached.

"Well, well, well. Aren't so tough now, are ya blondie?" He taunted, laughing as Roxas swore and snarled at him while rolling back up to his feet. Lunging out with intent, Roxas swung the bat and clipped Seifer across the jaw hard. Hard enough to probably bruise.

"Fuck!" Rai and Fuu immediately flanked the blonde teen while he recovered.

"That's it, you're dead!" He yelled, swinging the bat vehemently towards Roxas, who threw himself into a roll to avoid it. Coming up, he was forced to block another swing as Seifer rigorously attacked. Grunting as he was forced to take on the defence, Roxas found himself nearly tripping over his own feet as he was continuously pushed backwards across the ring by the attacks.

Hayner and Olette yelled from the sidelines, encouraging the two fighters on, and dissing Seifer a t the occasional turn while Pence bit his lips in worry and kept reminding the two to 'be careful'. Roxas yelped as a particularly violent hit sailed past his head and took the opportunity to land a hit on his opponent's unprotected side. The hit drove Seifer back a step or two, and Roxas took it in perfect stride, moving forwards and regaining some of the ground he lost. The cheers from his friends grew louder as he drove Seifer to the center of the ring before swiping the teens legs out from under him and pressing the bat to his chest.

Seifer Jr. glared up at Roxas as Rai and Fuu ran onto the field to help him up.

"I win." Roxas smirked, throwing the bat on a nearby bench and turning to leave. Hearing Seifer's trademark. 'Just wait until next time loser!' Roxas smiled and walked back over to his friends.

"Whoo! Go Roxy! You showed him up for good this time!" Returning Hayner's punch to the shoulder, Roxas slung an arm around Olette as she congratulated him on his win and walked out of the sandlot and headed down the street towards the train station.

"Sorry guys, I got to go. I told Axel I'd meet him at the station in 15, and promised Sora I'd be home for dinner. Hayner's expression visibly darkened at mention of Roxas's twin and he cracked his knuckles.

"If you need any help with that, let us know alright? I've always wanted an excuse to beat on the silver haired prick." Roxas snorted and shook his head. "Naw, not this time Hayner. But you get first dibs if he pulls another stunt okay?" The blonde reluctantly agreed, and the teens parted ways as they came to the train station. Hayner was on the Junior football team and had a resentment towards Riku, not just for getting all the girls, (and boys as it was well known Hayner was bisexual) but also for beating him in the finals of the Struggle tournament two years ago.

As it turned out, Rinoa wasn't the only spectator to Riku and Sora's escapades the night before, and from Hayner's description, the better half of the school had been watching the show in front of the Keg. For once, the blonde was starting to regret his decision to stay at his boyfriends place instead of going to a school party.

xxXXXxxXXXxxXXxxXXX

Sora took a deep breath and swallowed his tears as Loz sniffed loudly beside him.

"No Angela! Don't do it! He's just using you!" The teen cried, clutching onto the worn blue and green chequered quilt he had throw over his lap. Both males wailed in despair as the woman on screen passionately kissed the man standing in front of her.

"Noooo! Angela!" Sora couldn't hold back the tears any longer as Angela's mother walked into the room and announced that her father had just passed away. Or at least, that's what Sora thought "_¡Su padre estaría avergonzado!" _meant. Whatever the grey haired woman had said, it sent Angela into tears, which was enough to send both Sora and Loz over the edge once more. As the show cut to a commercial break, Sora composed himself and went to dispose of his now cold coffee into the kitchen sink.

When he emerged, he found Loz standing and pocketing his cell phone as he turned with a sad look on his face.

"I apologize, mi amigo, but I must leave you now." Sora nodded in understanding as Loz gathered his coat and shoes. "You must inform me of what happens next time we meet!" He demanded and handed Sora the Roses and letter.

"Give these to your brother as well, for I must be off!" Sora assured Loz the gifts would find Demyx well as the teen saw the silver haired man out the front door. Once Loz was out of sight, Sora sighed dejectedly and placed the gifts on the table.

He couldn't believe Angela had fallen for that scumbag! He thought as he seated himself back down to watch the ending of the episode.

xxXXXxxXXXxxXXxxXXX

Demyx smiled happily as he unlocked the back door of the house and shuffled inside, dropping the box he was carrying on top of the dryer to be attended to later.

"We're home!" He announced, kicking off his shoes and moving aside to allow Cloud and Roxas to enter the house after him.

"I'm in here!" Came Sora's reply from the living room, as he turned off the T.V and stood to greet his siblings and cousin. Cousin who seemed to be mysteriously missing. Cousin who had somehow gotten into the kitchen without Sora noticing.

Cousin who was staring at the flowers and scented letter with an expression that read immediate death to the perpetrator.

"Oh, yeah…. Cloud… Uh, Loz stopped by…"

Oh yes. Instant death indeed.

-Ende-


	9. Motherly Love

**Story Title:** Hitting for the Home Team  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy misc.  
**Pairing this Chapter:** Riku/Sora, Cloud/Demyx Hints, ONESIDED Loz/Demyx Hints, Zack/Angeal  
**Word Count:** 2,424  
**Rating: **M for mature situations, language and mild incest.

**Summary: **Zack and Angeal get some time alone, Cloud rigs his house and Aerith finds out about Riku's not so tame evening.

**Authors Note:** Ahaaaa so deadvil here, and yeah, it's been a while. But here's your update none the less!

**Chapter 9: Motherly Love**

Riku eased back from where he was poised, fists still bracketed to his chest in a tight guard. "And by, lessons over for the day, you really mean it this time…right?" The last few times that Zack had declared their sparing match over, the raven-haired man had then proceeded to launch at Riku, the moment the younger began to relax. The military puppy would then stand above his somewhat vanquished opponent, lecturing him on how he was never, EVER to let his guard down around the enemy, under ANY circumstances.

"For real." Zack moved passed Riku, patting the boy on the shoulder as he made his way over towards where Angeal and Genesis were watching on the other side of the basement. "If I'm not mistaken, it's poker night tonight, which means I'm making up the snacks for my military boys."

The silver haired teen took a deep breath from where he stood in the center of the make shift fighting ring, his shoulders slumped with his lost tension and he even risked a smile. "Well, I guess that means that I'd best get home too. Mom tends to get a little bit panicky on poker night." He moved towards the three as well, arms flung out behind him in a stretch. "I take it my dad's hosting tonight then?"

"He is at that." Genesis spoke, for the first time since Riku'd arrived, the red haired man stepping forward to usher the youngest Gainsborough boy towards the basement door. "I'm going early to help your mother prepare dinner. I'll give you a lift home."

"Uh, are you sure? I still have to change out of these-"

"You can keep them." Zack stated calmly, throwing one of his arms over Angeal's shoulder, leaning casually on the older man. "You come here often enough anyways, you might as well have something to wear while we work out."

"Oh…Okay." Riku watched as Angeal's hand dipped behind Zack's frame, bracketing the smaller Soldier's hips with his fingers.

"Let's go." Genesis had a smile on his face as he nudged Riku out of the room and up the stairs. "See you tonight." He called over his shoulder, before he let out a low chuckle.

Riku slowly quirked an eye, dashing up the stairs behind Genesis with a small call of 'later' behind him.

Zack waited until the sharp sound of the front door shutting rang through the house before he turned, rolling to stand in front of Angeal, his palms resting on the older man's chest. "So, we have a few hours left before we have to- Oof!"

Angeal grabbed at Zack's shoulders sharply and slamming the younger soldier against the wall behind them. Zack made a small whimpering noise, his body slumping in his mentor's grasp as the older pinned him hard, a strong knee shoving up between his thighs. Angeal leaned down, pressing his lips down to the shell of Zack's ear. "You're a fucking tease."

A shiver racked up Zack's spine, a flush rising along the bridge of his nose as Angeal pressed close to his body. He took a panting breath, trying desperately to compose himself as he gave the older man a small smile. "What are you talking about?"

"You know." Angeal hissed, teeth scraping across the other's flesh. "You know damned well. Throwing yourself at Riku like that, holding him squirming below you all hot and sweaty." Big hands caught Zack's wrists, slamming them up above the Soldier's head, causing the teen to gasp heavily. "Did it get you hot too, seeing him panting below you, helpless."

"S-Sephiroth would kill you if he heard you t-talking about his son like…ah!" As tough as he was normally, Zack pretty much melted under Angeal's touch. The man knew exactly how to make his knees weak, especially when he used his teeth. Zack had always had a week spot for biting. The teen let out a low whine, his entire body slumping back against the wall as Angeal traced a line up the hallow of his throat. "Oh god, look we're, ngh, we're going to be late if you don't-"

Angeal's free hand shot out, grasping at Zack's chin and lurching the other forward with a sharp tug. Their lips met sharply, and Zack all but surrendered, all thoughts of stopping leaving his mind. Yeah, they were going to be late for the dinner.

Though he wasn't really sure he minded too much.

--

Sora knelt on the floor, sweeping up the shattered glass remnants that Cloud had so unceremoniously shattered on the ground just moments before. How the blonde had managed to break a cup with his bare hands was beyond him, but he wasn't really going to question the man right now. He looked up, watching out of the corner of his eye as Demyx sat across the table from Cloud, fussing with their cousin's injured hand. The mowhawked blonde gave a sharp sigh, cutting the last strip of gauze and binding it tightly around Cloud's palm. "Was that really necessary?" He asked, giving the Soldier a small scowl as he sat back in his chair.

'Was what necessary?" Cloud's tone seemed innocent enough, the blondes calm neutral demeanor revealed nothing of the anger that burned in his eyes.

"Don't try that on me, you're practically steaming." Demyx sighed, leaning down on his elbow and watching his cousin across the table. "And you shattered a glass of water with your bare hands."

"Did I?" The Strife teen leaned back in his chair, holding his hand out before him with an indifferent smile. "I didn't notice."

"Look, I know you're pissed about Loz, but you need to relax. You're going to end up hurting yourself." Demyx reached out, grabbing his cousin's hand and bringing his injured palm to his mouth in a soft kiss. "Smashing things around the house isn't going to fix the Loz problem."

Cloud let his eyes drift shut, his body relaxing as Demyx gently cradled his bandaged hand. "That bastard has no right pushing you. He's a freak, and a stalker."

"I can take care of myself." Demyx huffed, bringing Cloud's hand down to his chest and holding it there. "You can't let my welfare stress you out."

"Alright." The Soldier leaned forward, pressing his lips to Demyx's brow. "But still, when I go to poker tonight I'm asking Axel and Roxas to stay with you to make sure that creep doesn't try anything. That, and I'm trusting them to protect what's left of Sora's innocence."

"Good luck with that." Sora murmured, smirking a bit to himself from where he knelt on the floor.

Cloud bristled, his gaze landing on his younger cousin with lowered brows. "What was that now?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"I thought so." Cloud stood, Demyx rising with him in concern as the older blonde began to move towards the kitchen door.

"Where are you going Cloud?" Demyx called after him, moving quickly to his cousin's side.

Cloud paused, wrapping his good hand around Demyx's hip and pulling his cousin close, their chests flush against one another. "No worries Demyx, I'm not going to do anything rash."

"Oh." Demyx let out a small sound, leaning up to press his brow to Cloud's, his eyes drifting shut. "Oh good."

Cloud hummed a bit, before looking towards Sora on the floor. "Why don't you help Sora finish cleaning the kitchen."

Demyx frowned, before pulling back from his cousin. "Oh, okay." He leaned up, pressing his lips to the older teens before strolling over towards where Sora was kneeling. He stopped a moment, peering over his shoulder at Cloud. "And…what would you be doing at this time?"

"Me?" Cloud smirked, popping open the work cupboard at the front of the kitchen and drawing out a box of nails. "I'm going to be rigging a death trap on the ledge of your window sill. Let's see him try to break in tonight…"

Demyx groaned as Cloud left the room, plopping down next to Sora with a tired sigh. "Honestly, I'm more worried for Loz's safety than my own."

Sora smiled, before plopping a handful of shattered glass into the garbage can. "Hey, but at least Cloud's focussed on something." Something other than my asshole of a best friend. Sora didn't want Cloud on Riku's case quite yet. He wanted to try to train the older boy first. If that failed, then he'd sick his cousin on him.

--

Riku sneezed in the passenger seat of Genesis' car, his head jerking forward with the small noise. Genesis looked over from the road, one slim crimson brow raised in amusement. "You okay there?"

"Yeah." Riku wave d the man off, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. "Someone's probably just talking about me behind my back."

"Hm, I wonder who that could be."

Riku laughed, punching Genesis playfully in the shoulder. "That's not funny. You know how many times I was nearly killed today?"

"Judging by the ruckus with the Chocobos this morning?" Genesis smiled, pulling into the Gainsborough's driveway. Riku shook his head, slipping out of the car with Genesis and strolling up towards the house. They'd just barely made it two steps into the house when a bubbly female voice caught their ears.

"Oh Riku baby, is that you?"

Riku flinched, sending Genesis a small pleading look. That was his mothers voice, and her sounding that happy meant only one thing. He was in deep shit. "Uh, coming mother!" He called, kicking off his shoes with a small wince.

"She's that pissed huh?" Genesis laughed, shrugging off his trench coat and hanging it in the closet. "What'd you do?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Riku stated with a small sigh. "But I guess I'll find out soon enough."

They moved into the kitchen, Sephiroth standing at the counter next to his wife. Aerith wasn't even facing them, her eyes focussed on the stove as she tossed some onions into a frying pan. "Hello Genesis, it's good to see you." She called, moving over to the cutting board without even turning around. "Sephiroth why don't you get something to drink for your friend and settle down at the table. I can whip you up a snack if you'd like."

"Sure thing Aerith, it's good to see you again." Genesis walked up to the woman, kissing the side of her head before moving to the kitchen table.

Sephiroth strolled over to the fridge, throwing it open and looking inside. "You want a beer?" He asked, pulling out two cans of Old Speckled Hen.

"Sure." Genesis reached out, snagging the can as it was tossed by his head.

Riku watched the scene in the kitchen, his presence seemingly forgotten for the moment. He slowly turned, inching away from the doorway and towards the stairs. If he just snuck out now, while everyone was distracted, maybe he could-

"Ah ah! Where do you think you're going young man. I'd like a word with you."

Or maybe not.

Riku sighed, slowly walking into the kitchen, stopping just inside the door with a sheepish smile. "Yes mom?"

"Come here sweet heart."

With a flinch Riku made his way over to the stove, standing with his eyes on the ground next to his bubbly brunette of a mother. "Yes mom?" He tried again, not entirely sure what she was pissed about, but terrified to find out.

"Well baby, mommy got a call from Mrs. Highwind today." Aerith pulled an egg out from a cup beside the stove, cracking it on the side of the frying pan and dropping it inside.

Mrs. Highwind? Now, Aerith and Tifa were not exactly strangers. In fact, they were best friends. So the fact that his mother was using surnames meant he was in for the lecture of a lifetime. Riku swallowed, forcing a smile on his features as he placed his hands on his hips. "Oh." That was all he could manage, because he knew if he wasn't careful, he'd say something he'd regret.

"Yes, well we got to talking, and she told me something rather interesting." The woman paused for him to add in, but he knew better than to interrupt. "You know what she told me?" Another pause, another silence. He knew his mother, and he knew that these breaks were merely deception. She didn't really care about his opinion on this. "She told me a little interesting tidbit about Sora. Something along the lines of you having sex with him last night."

Oh, oh shit.

"Uh, mom look, I can explain." He began, holding his hands up in self defense.

"No, you listen here buster." Aerith turned where she stood, her wooden spoon waving around wildly in front of Riku's face. "Tifa and I worked HARD to set you and Sora up. We've been working since you two were in diapers, and then you go and compromise all our careful work in one drunken night! I will NOT have another slut in this family! Your brothers and your father are bad enough…"

"Hey!" Sephiroth made an indignant sound, looking offended from where he sat at the table.

Aerith rolled her eyes, turning her attention momentarily to her husband. "Oh don't give me that bullshit. I know what you boys do in the barracks." He opened his mouth, before closing it again, looking away from a smirking Genesis. Riku smiled too, but that quickly dropped as his mother's attention returned to him. "You are to be the GENTLEMAN of this family god damn it, and you WILL treat Sora well from now on. Do you UNDERSTAND ME!?"

"Yes ma'am." Riku stated, eyes wide and shoulders slumped a bit in fear.

Aerith took a long, slow breath, before she smiled. "There, now that that's all done with I want you to go set the living room table for the boy's poker night tonight okay? We've got quite a bit of work to do before the Soldier boys arrive."

"R-right." Riku bowed out of the room quickly, dashing to the living room without so much as looking back.

There was silence for a while, before Genesis gave a small chuckle. "Oh Aerith, my sympathies for you. Though I think that Riku will turn out fine. He's got his mother's genes."

"Please don't encourage her." Sephiroth murmured, rolling his eyes.

Aerith froze, turning slowly to face the two men at the table. "What was that _dear_?!"

"Nothing dear."

She smiled a bit, before turning back towards her meal. "That's what I thought."

--TBC--


	10. We Do this Because?

**Story Title:** Hitting for the Home Team  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy misc.  
**Pairing this Chapter:** Everything under the rainbow!  
**Word Count:** 1688  
**Rating: **M for mature situations, language and mild incest and Reno.

**Summary: **Preparation for poker night begins.

**Disclaimer: **You can't sue me, I have a creative license. And even if you did sue me, you wouldn't win. I'm Canadian. :)

**Authors Note: **I'm slow. And I get distracted. Easily. BUT HERE YA GO. 00

And on another note, WE ALMOST HAVE 50 REVIEWS! That's like, Epic. So, as incentive, I think that if we make it to 50 reviews with this chapter, I will bake a batch of cupcakes and pretend I'm giving them to all our reviewers while I eat them on my kitchen floor. Kay? Kay. We have a plan. I :heart: you guys.  
And uh yeah. Cloud? Now 18. Demyx? 17. Why? Because I said so.

**Chapter 10: And we do this because…? **

Tifa hummed brightly, not minding that she was off key and horribly out of tune as she finished mixing the nights Ultimate Cocktail. Poker night allowed for many things. A sure fire way to test out her newest imported alcohol was one of them. Wiping her hands off on the towel, the black haired fighter/bartender/housewife and mother of a ridiculous amount of children expertly twisted the cap securely on the large thermos and slid it to the edge of the workspace. Picking up a cloth, she wiped down the counter and set about placing glasses and selecting the specials for the night. She would be leaving Rude in charge, with Reno as supervisor as soon as the trouble two got in. Then it was time to head to the Gainsborough household to occupy Aerith and prevent the brunette florist from kicking her husbands' ass at poker and winning his pay check.  
Again.

Glancing at the clock, Tifa put her towel away and grabbed the thermos and headed towards the door. If she wasn't mistaken, that was Reno's car now. When the boy (young man really, he was almost 22,) wasn't making dynamite bundles out of fireworks and his mothers gunpowder, he was really quite efficient. And his partner much more so. While Rude didn't speak much, he excelled in other things. Like 

keeping Reno under control. He was a wonderful babysitter.  
Except for the leaving explosives in the back room, they were actually two of the best employees she had ever hired!

Tifa smiled to herself as she greeted the two hobo's camped out in the alcove beside the door on her way out, waving as they grinned toothlessly at her and laughed in that way that perverted old crazy men do when they don' t have homes. A car door slam alerted the fighter to a second arrival and the cursing that ensued assured the owner of Seventh Heaven that her bouncer had arrived alive and (mostly) intact from his recent excursion into the wilderness. And by that she meant his business trip to New York. Barret was a part time bouncer at the bar on nights when he needed extra cash or he was hideously bored. Creator of the alternative energy company AVALANCHE, Barret Wallace was one of Tifa and Cid's high school friends, and he had helped the fighter get Seventh Heaven off the ground after his wife died. His idea to use unlimited natural resources for the cheap and somewhat… unorthodox products he built was in high demand among large corporations who were in competition with Shinra and the SOLDIER program.

But that was a story for another day.

"TIFA!" The small woman found herself swept off her feet and into what they dubbed the "Wallace Hold" as she was spun around by her friend.

"Evening Barret." She gasped out as he set her back on her feet. Sometimes, she would _swear_ she could feel her ribs expanding back into their original positions after one of his 'long time no see' hugs. Steadying herself quickly she waited for the slap on the back and wasn't disappointed. Giving a light 'oof' as she stumbled forward a bit, the woman smile dup at her friend.

"How was your trip?" The man shrugged, and made an appeased noise letting her know she would find out later.

"Eh, good enough. You heading out?"

"Of course. Poker night. I left Reno in charge of the bar and Rude in charge of Reno." Tifa looked closely at Barret before nodding. "You know you can always come to poker night instead of tending the patrons…" Barret shook his head and waved her off.

"Nah. I'd rather be here. Being in close quarters with a bunch of SOLDIER's, ex or no, still freaks me out a bit." Tifa rolled her eyes and imagined setting her hands on her hips, (the thermos was in the way of _actually _performing the action) while she sighed.

"You know they don't care."

"Yeah, but I do, and I would really rather not lose all my money to a bunch of highly trained undercover operatives. Marlene would kill me." Tifa shrugged in a 'suit yourself' manner and turned towards the parking lot.

"Alright, but you're always welcome. You should drop in sometime, see Aerith." Barret snorted.

"And have her wrath inflicted upon me? No thanks. I'll keep my liver and Sephiroth will be spared the pain of eating it." Tifa didn't have a reply as the back door closed behind the big man and she was left in the parking lot considering what human liver would taste like served with veggies after being barbequed.

She didn't think it would go well with carrots.

--

Riku waited until his mother was in full swing for dinner preparations before he changed out of his dirty clothes and into something a little... subtler. Dark jeans and a simple t-shirt along with black boots and a light jacket were easily assembled, and after a thorough but quick shower the silver haired teen was ready to roll. And by roll he meant slide down the drain pipe and go down to the docks.

It was tradition for him to vacate the premises when poker night rolled around. Usually such a night would find him passed out on the Highwind couch surrounded by empty beer cans stolen from Reno, (courtesy of Axel) and pizza boxes or Chinese food cartons, depending on the mood. But as it was, Roxas would probably lynch him and Sora would hand him over to Cloud. Or keep him in the basement until Cloud got back from poker night.

(Which was no better than staying home, since Cloud was due to arrive in 10 minutes and counting.)

It was a good thing the Highwind rule was no parties two nights in a row. So Riku knew that tonight would find the twins set up for a movie marathon, probably with Hayner and/or Olette, since Pence spent Saturday nights at his dad's in Twilight Town and Kairi and Naminé had a homework obsession. So he was heading out alone to keep the no-person-under-18-in-the-house-on-poker-night tradition.

That and he really didn't want to see the evidence of what Zack and Angeal had been up to. With that final thought, the silver haired teen zipped up his sweater, pushed open his window and swung one leg over the side, easily locating the drain pipe. It was all smooth sailing from there.

Except the part where he had to go past the kitchen window.

--

Demyx huffed as he watched Cloud climb into the car, waving goodbye to his cousin as he muttered to himself.

"Honestly! Paranoid, brutal, unforgiving, attractive son of a bitch." The blonde huffed under his breath as Cloud sent one last look towards their window. Not visible from the outside were the nails, wires, tacks and metal bars that were set to slam down if _anyone _tried to open the window from the outside. Demyx had no idea why Loz didn't just try the _back door_ since it was never locked until Tifa came home at three in the morning. But Demyx being the smart and self-preserving boy he was he wasn't planning on alerting either of his slightly psycho (one more than the other) cling-ons of that lovely little fact. Besides, Roxas and Axel already knew.

Waiting until the car pulled away and drove down the street, Demyx winced at Angeal's 'superior' driving abilities and wondered who he had to threaten to keep his license. Resigning himself to a night inside the house, (he had had enough excitement outside his own house for one day,) the mohawked teen let himself back inside and closed the door quietly behind him. Noting Axel and Roxas's absence from the living room and (due to the absence of any and all suspicious noises) probably the house, Demyx tapped his chin in thought before heading into the kitchen.

Pulling out the tub of vanilla blueberry swirl ice cream and two large spoons, Demyx fished the chocolate sprinkles out of the cupboard and moved his haul to the living room.

"SOOOOORRRRAAAAA!!" The peaceful atmosphere was instantly broken as the familiar thud of stumbling footsteps and a messy head of brown hair peeking around the corner of the stairway announced his younger brothers arrival.

"WHAT?!" Sora's blue eyes were wide and the lines on his cheek suggested he had been sleeping on his chemistry homework again, but overall his little brother looked less distressed than he would have been in this situation.

And that was precisely the problem.

"Mom rented the saw movies. Wanna eat all of Cloud's ice cream and watch them with me?" The blanket that was thrown down the stairs was all the response he needed.

**-EFN-**

**A/N: Sorry, this is the first time I've written Barret, so his character might be a little off. APOLOGIES!! And what he –actually- builds will be revealed later. yes it's short, yes I fail, no there's nothing you can do about it. ;)  
**


	11. There Will Be Blood

**Story Title:** Hitting for the Home Team

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy misc.

**Pairing this Chapter:** Axel/Roxas, Riku/Sora, Cloud/Demyx…implied Wakka/Tidus

**Word Count:** 1902

**Rating:** M for mature situations, language and mild incest

**Summary:** Riku makes a break for it and things get hot and heavy in the Highwind household…sort of.

**Disclaimer:** CANADIAN. UNIVESITY. STUDENT.

**Authors Note:** Um…failure on my (deadvil's) behalf has lead to the super duper not so awesome delay in this chapters release. Rylen, who is currently refusing our friendship until this chapter is posted, is terribly sorry to inform you that although the reviews are now over fifty, she has already devoured the promised cupcakes. Here's the next chapter instead? With less time management failure this time perhaps? DON'T HATE MEEEEE!

Chapter 11: There Will Be Blood

"Mm." Axel rolled over, pulling Roxas with him as he clutched the younger to his chest. "That…was a very nice way to spend our Saturday night."

Roxas made a small contented noise, nuzzling his cheek into the crook of Axel's neck as he settled into the warmth of the other's bare body. "Axel? We spend every Saturday like this."

"And I love each moment of it." The red head reached up and over his lover's back, giving the blonde's ass a firm squeeze.

Giving a small start Roxas leaned up, his brow raised at the older teen. "Down boy, we've done it twice already."

"You can never love too much."

"True." Roxas nodded a bit, his chin resting back down on the center of Axel's sternum. "However, I would like to be able to walk in the morning."

"I could always carry you."

Roxas chuckled, shaking his head with a sleepy, content grin. "Right, that sounds like a foolproof plan. But tomorrow is family chores day at your house, isn't it? Won't your mother like…kill you if you aren't there?"

"Eeeeeii." Axel winced a bit, moving his hands up to rub circles on the centre of his lovers back. "You have a point there."

"Mmhm." The blonde let out a small sigh, his arms reaching up to tangle in Axel's hair, the soft red locks spilling across over the pale sheets. "You can come over again tomorrow night if you want, after all your chores are done."

"Hoho, is that an invitation I hear?" The circles moved higher on Roxas' back, his lovers strong fingers gently massaging his tight, worn muscles.

"That it is."

"What about your parents?"

"I'm sure we'll manage." Roxas let his eyes drift shut, shifting from where he lay above Axel's chest, a soft smile on his features. "Worse comes to worse, I could always steal one of my mother's scrunchies and stick it on the door. You know…just for fair warning."

"Sounds like a plan."

---

Demyx winced a bit, shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth despite the blood bath washed across the screen. It had always been a mystery to their friends as to how the Highwind boys managed to stomach such gory movies. And sure, it did affect them in some way, and occasionally they _did_ feel sympathy for the few, intelligent individuals that were dragged to their deaths by the idiotic characters around them. But there was honestly nothing better than watching a group of morons getting themselves killed.

"Man, that Jigsaw was one _sick fuck_." Sora commented from Demyx's side, reaching across his brother's lap to grab the bag of salt and vinegar chips at the other side of the couch. "Too bad they kill him off in the next movie…"

"Hey!" Demyx flicked a piece of popcorn at his little brother, his brows drawn down in a slight huff. "You're ruining it for me!"

"Like you haven't seen Saw III before." The younger brunette snorted, leaning off of the couch and plopping down on the floor before the DVD player. He put away the disc, sticking in their next flick and strolling back over to his seat.

"Hey, I may _not_ have seen it. How do you know you didn't just spoil the movie?" Demyx insisted, lifting up the popcorn bowl as Sora tipped over to the side, the brunette's head landing in his older brother's lap.

"I guess I don't. But that's okay, I'm pretty bad with spoiling surprises anyway…it must be a twin thing."

"Right." The blonde shook his head, placing the popcorn to the side so that Sora could have full use of his lap. "And speaking of twins…where's Roxas? He never misses a Highwind brother movie night!"

"Roxas? He's…uh…weellll…" Sora bit his lip, his eyes wandering up to the ceiling.

Demyx quirked a brow down at his brother, his lips lifting in amusement. "Is that the 'uh…weeeellll' they're upstairs fucking like rabbits? Or the 'uh…weeelll' they're having an after sex cuddle fest?"

"Do you hear any screaming?"

"Good point." Demyx nodded, popping a chip into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. "I'll assume the latter."

"Either way, let's leave them be." Sora wrinkled his nose a bit. "I've seen enough naked Axel this past year to last me a life time."

"I'll second that notion." Some things were better left unseen.

---

Riku carefully balanced above the top edge of the kitchen window, his muscles tense and his breath scarcely falling from his lips as he watched the silver round edges of a freshly baked pie poke out onto the sill.

"Your chocolate pie again Aerith? You're going to make us all fat."

The silver haired teen froze where he clung, wincing a bit on the inside as Genesis' voice drifted out the window. Sounded like they were all in the kitchen.

"You? Fat? Ha! Do you _know_ how much weight I gained when I was pregnant with the twins? It took me four months to work that off. You boys could eat a boar and you probably wouldn't gain a pound! Lucky bastards." That was Tifa's voice crawling out the window now…shit. They must've all been around the sink…if he were to drop down now, he'd be in perfect view.

"Haha, I guess you're right." His father. "You were pretty big back then."

"Why I should knock that pretty little grin off your-" A click. The kitchen door opening maybe? "Angeal! Zack! Cloud! The gang's all here!"

Cloud? Oh shit…Cloud. He needed to go. Like, pronto. Sure, Cloud wouldn't actually _murder_ him. Not in the presence of the full Gainsborough house. But if the other caught him alone… He was fucked. He took a deep breath, Glancing down at the bushes bellow him, apprehension in his eyes. He could skip the window sill all together and just drop back onto the lawn, but that would probably be pretty loud. On the other hand, if he managed to hit the ground in a roll, he could probably sprint out of site before any one actually got the chance to look outside.

"Hey Aerith?" Shit, Cloud again. "Is Riku home by any chance?"

Fuck…oh fuck. Oh fuckity fuck fuck fuck.

"Riku? He _should _be in his room. You could go on up if you'd like."

His mother was a traitor.

Options running out rather quickly Riku took one longing glance down towards the ground, his teeth tugging at the corner of his lips before he sighed in defeat. After a long, slow breath and a mental countdown to five, he braced himself and just let himself drop. A collective gasp sounded from the guests who were unfortunate enough to look out the window the moment his body fell, but Riku didn't have time to look and see. He hit the grass in a roll, moving almost straight into a run as he took off, startled shouts and angry curses following him as he fled.

He'd made it all the way to the pier before he stopped running, his hands grasping his knees as he doubled over, panting for breath. Maybe the mad dash hadn't been that necessary…but he just couldn't let Cloud find him. Not without Demyx around to sate the blonde's anger. He shuddered a bit, not even wanting to begin to fathom what terrible fates could have befallen him back at the house. He was safe now and far enough away that even if they came looking, they wouldn't find him.

_Speaking of which_… Riku took a second to look up, his eyes raking over the expanse of his surpassingly familiar surroundings.

"Shit." He grumbled, strolling over towards the edge of the dock and allowing himself to fall back onto his ass, legs dangling over the water below. "I must have run farther than I thought." The boardwalk was a good fifteen-minute trip from the house, he'd made it there in just under five. Still, no one would be coming all the way to the shoreline to pick his ass up and drag him back to the house, especially on a Saturday evening. He would just kill some time by the beach, maybe go skinny-dipping or something. The sun had only just finished setting and its orange glow had already started to succeed from the land, retreating over the water's surface. The _Soldier_ crew would be there well into the night, but hopefully if he waited long enough they'd be too entrapped in their game to notice his reappearance.

His mother however…she was a totally different story. He'd get chewed a new one for sneaking out through his window. He'd could practically see it, hands on her hips, a scowl marring her features as she'd raise that accusatory finger in his direction and say-

"Riku!"

The silver haired teen nearly jumped clean off the docks, clutching to the wood with his hands as he barely managed to steady himself where he sat. He let out a shaky breath, before turning behind him, catching sight of two very, very familiar faces.

"Tidus, Wakka." Riku slowly drew himself up off of the ground, dusting of his pants with a small undignified grin. "You scared the shit out of me. I thought you were my mother."

The blonde gave him a small questioning look. "Do I want to know?"

"It's been a long day." Riku shoved a hand through his bangs, pushing them up and out of his eyes. "What are you guys doing out here anyways?"

"Jus' Practicin' for the blitz ball tournament y'know." Wakka had the most endearing accident, one that was almost complimentary when coupled with his addictingly over-enthusiastic personality. He grinned, tossing the ball up in the air before slamming it at Riku's head. The quarter back caught it with ease, turning and whipping it towards Tidus who just barely managed to stop it from colliding with his chest.

"I can see that." Riku smirked, watching as Tidus spun the ball on his finger tip, a move that Wakka must have taught him just recently. "Though why it's just the two of you…so late at night…makes a guy wonder."

"Ah, no no! It's nothing like that."

"Oddly defensive Tidus."

"Shut up."

Riku laughed, Tidus' cheeks flaring red with frustration. "I'm just kidding." _Sort of_.

"Well…what about you? What are _you_ doing out here this late? You get dumped or something?" Tidus accused, stuffing the blitz ball under his arm.

"On the contrary." The silver haired teen leaned back onto one of the pier's supporting posts, his toe tapping against the planks below him.

"Oh?" Wakka perked up, walking towards Riku with his hands on his hip. "Who wassit then? That foxy cheerleader you were braggin' about last night, ya?"

"Foxy cheer-?" He stopped, bringing his hands to his face with an exasperated sigh. "Yeah…actually. It was that foxy cheerleader. I unfortunately was a drunken idiot about the whole thing so I still have to work my way back into their favour, but yeah."

"Which one was it then?" Tidus moved forward, grudge forgotten as he worked up a sudden interest in Riku's _personal _business. "Not Yuna right? What about Renoa…or Rikku?"

"Actually no." The quarter back sighed, looking up at his two jock friends with a small smile. "It was Sora."

"Sora?" Tidus looked confused. Surprise surprise. "As in…"

"Sora."

"And by Sora you mean…"

"Sora Highwind."

Both boys looked dumfounded.

Story of his life.


	12. It's all that guys fault

Rylen: Univesity student eh? No wonder she's broke. .

**Story Title:** Hitting for the Home Team  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy misc.  
**Pairing this Chapter:** Axel/Roxas, Riku/Sora, Cloud/Demyx, blah blah, the list goes on…  
**Word Count:** 2,014  
**Rating:** M for mature situations, language and mild incest  
**Summary:** Cloud catches up with Riku, Axel and Roxas have a little chat about the cousins and Barrett unveils his newest creation! Demyx decides that job wouldn't be a bad idea and stumbles into Zexion along the way. Also, MONDAY ARRIVES! Finally.  
**Disclaimer:** So somewhere around chapter six, we forgot to do the disclaimer thing. And then we picked it back up around chapter ten. I don't know what that means, but I do own a Roxas action figure! Other than that, I'm pretty broke.  
**Authors Note:** Ish be fail cat. But not as much of a fail cat as Deadvil's fail cat. Because that is one serious fail cat. And at least I'm updating!

---

Chapter 12: It's all that guys fault.

"So you mean to tell me, that you two got it on in Rinoa Heartilly's house? Dude, I told you we shouldn't have left early!" Tidus slapped Wakka's leg and sat back in the sand to look at Riku with a new sense of admiration. Wakka's yelp and indignant pout was ignored as the silver haired boy hid his grin behind his hair.

"So, whattcha doin' out here then?" Wakka asked plunking down heavily beside Tidus in the sand, setting his ever present blitzball to the side. Riku scrunched his nose.

"Cloud's out for my blood and tonight is poker night." The two teens instantly winced in sympathy. Everybody on Destiny Islands knew about poker night. Hell, most of the main land kids new about it too, but the inhabitants of DI had grown up with poker night, and some of them would eventually grow up to _participate_ in poker night. Not to mention that it was a gathering of some of the most powerful men and women on the continent.

"Man, I do not envy you right now," Riku sighed.

"Yeah, neither do I," he muttered, glancing down the beach at the dark water and wondering when it would be safe to go home. He was snapped out of his self-pitying crusade when Wakka slapped him on the shoulder, blitzball secured under his arm and grin in place. "Well, we gotta get goin', but best of luck ya!" The red head whistled as he started off in the direction of the suburbs, nestled snugly between the far end of the beach and Destiny Islands infamous palm tree forest.

"See you later Riku!" Tidus chimed in as he ran after his friend, hollering at Wakka to… something or other. You never really knew with those two.

"Later." Riku raised his hand in a small wave as the two disappeared from sight down the boardwalk, pushing and shoving each other like boys did. Lowering his hand to run his fingers through the silver bangs that were starting to get too long, Riku stretched his legs out in front of him and sighed. It was probably late enough that the poker games would be well under way and the booze would be flowing freely if Tifa had any say in it. Rolling his shoulders, he pulled his legs in and was moving to stand when a hand fell on his shoulder.

On the outside, Riku was casually bringing his arm up to rest over his knee and saying: "Hey Cloud. Shouldn't you be winning the rest of Zack's paycheck right now?"

On the inside, he was having a heart attack.

**--**

"Hey Rox?" The blonde in question groaned quietly as Axel's voice invaded his comfortable dozing.

"Mmphrg," the red head chuckled and ran his long fingers through the boys' spiky hair.

"I've been wondering… what's the deal with Demyx and Cloud?" Roxas sighed, shifted, and startled awake.

"What?" Axel shrugged, looking at him with a look caught between curiosity and morbid fascination and Roxas just knew it was going to get them into trouble.

"What do you mean 'what's the deal with Demyx and Cloud?'"

Axel raised an eyebrow and said, "You are not that dense Roxas." The boy scowled, and begged to differ.

**--**

Back on the beach, Riku was pretty sure he was asphyxiating.

"I wanted to talk to you." Cloud's voice was quiet, and Riku had to strain his ears above the blood pounding through his soon-to-be-corpse to hear it.

"Mmkay," he managed his voice a few notes higher and a little more strangled than he would have liked. Cloud almost looked amused.

"I'm not going to kill you, Riku." The teen swallowed the lump in his throat and snorted. "No, of course not. That would be too nice of you." He muttered, glancing down the boardwalk and wondering if anyone would hear him scream. Or care.

"He adores you, you know." Riku turned his head to watch as Cloud slumped back, almost mirroring Riku's posture with one arm slung across his knee, the other knuckle deep in the sand behind him. The football quarterback and resident pretty boy cleared his throat uneasily and licked his lips, not knowing what to say to that. So he settled for just nodding.

"And it's quite obvious that you worship the ground Sora walks on." Riku blinked, taking a minute to process Cloud's statement. Drawing his brows together in light annoyance he huffed, silently. It wasn't like he was _obvious _about it or anything… was he? It was usually _Sora _following _him_, or bursting into _his_ room at 7AM on practice day, or dragging him out to… oh_. Oh. _

Cloud watched Riku silently as the realization of just how obvious the whole situation was sunk into the teen's hormone addled brain. The fact that Riku has never denied Sora _anything _was the big indicator to most of the world's population that Sora had had Riku whipped since 2nd grade. Apparently, Riku just never thought about it.

"You really love him don't you?" Riku startled and looked at Cloud, guilt hidden carefully away in his hesitant expression.

"Yeah, I… yeah."

He nodded. "That's all I needed to know."

**--**

_Time: Sunday Morning. Setting: Highwind living room. Scene: Total disaster. _

Demyx awoke with a start as the front door closed firmly but softly, signaling the removal of Axel's presence from the house. A minute later Roxas stumbled back into the living room sleepy eyed and yawning, rubbing at his clouded blue orbs in attempt to see properly. He was currently drowning in an oversized black pullover, (probably Cloud's) and flannel plaid pj bottoms that were just long enough to pool slightly at his ankles and make him stumble as he walked. If it weren't for the occasional cuss word that flavored the early morning air, Demyx would have 'awwed'. As it was, the blonde mohawked teen was smiling at his youngest brother who, for once, looked like the baby of the family he was.

Instinctively lifting his free arm to allow Roxas to crawl up onto the couch and snuggle in, his forehead to Sora's as the two lay on opposite sides of Demyx sharing his lap as a pillow, the oldest Highwind son leaned back on the couch resigned to not going anywhere for a while.

**--**

It wasn't long before Cloud rolled awake with a groan upstairs, reaching out to the other side of the king sized bed searching for his cousin. "Dem..?" The fourth blond of the family squinted his eyes open only to find the other side of the bed empty and unused. Falling back with a sigh, Cloud resigned himself to getting up and searching out his younger cousin, and quite possibly breakfast while he was at it. Throwing off the covers he set his bare feet to the cold floor and scowled. Standing, the man didn't bother with a shirt and headed downstairs in just his boxers.

The main floor was quiet and free of breakfast smells, leaving Cloud to ignore the kitchen and slink straight into the living room. Narrowing his eyes at the fully occupied couch, the blonde pulled the throw blanket off the back of a chair and dropped into Cid's lazyboy with a type of grace unique to SOLDIER's. Meaning he nearly missed.

Demyx hummed in greeting without opening his eyes.

Cloud grunted in acknowledgement without rolling over.

Oh yes. Sunday was a very productive day in the Highwind household.

--

Roxas twitched as Metro Stations _Shake it_ blared obtrusively through the morning stillness. Monday morning had rolled around with the stealth and grace of a cat stalking a mouse; much to the dismay of many. Snaking a hand out to slam the on the off button, Roxas pulled himself from bed with minimal fuss. Crossing to his door and out into the hall, he banged once of Demyx and Cloud's closed door on his way to Sora's. His twin slept with the door partially closed leaving Roxas to silently slip through the opening and navigate through the piles of clothing and gaming accessories scattered across the floor to the bed, which he promptly fell onto.

The comforter '_omphed'_ as Roxas lay on top of it, head resting on what was probably Sora's shoulder. The other twin was currently denying the existence of 'The Morning' like usual and it was up to Roxas to start the day. Squirming around until he was comfortable and still laying on top of a sleeping Sora, Roxas navigated his way under the first layer of comforter. Locating Sora's head, the blue eyed blonde proceeded to yawn loudly and then –

"Nom."

-bite Sora's unprotected ear.

"Nom nom nom." Roxas slowly bit down harder and harder with each munching sound he made in effort to wake his sleeping brother.

"Nom nom no-"

"AAAUURGH!!!!" Roxas smiled as Sora's disgruntled face appeared from under the covers.

"Morning sunshine!"

--

Mondays.

Demyx didn't have anything against them in particular, but most people did. And that was a problem.

Pushing open the shop door, Demyx smiled as the soft tinkling of the bell alerted the few occupants of the small store to his arrival. Clutching the small packet of papers in his hand, the oldest Highwind boy approached the counter and looked around the small library. It was a nice cozy place, well worn and tucked away down one of the side streets, hidden away from the buzz and hum of the busy world. Demyx had stumbled across it completely by accident while job searching, and the "help wanted" sign had drawn him in.

It didn't take long before a shorter man walked out of a back room and stepped up behind the counter. He was roughly half a head shorter than Demyx with darker blue eyes and slate coloured hair styled to fall over one eye. He was _gorgeous._

"Can I help you?" Demyx blinked eyes wide and sparkling as he bit his lips to hide a grin.

"Actually I was looking for a job…" The man raised his unhidden eyebrow and Demyx swooned a little bit.

"Fill out these papers, and then we'll see."

--

It was no secret that Barrett had lost his right hand and the better part of his forearm fighting against ShinRa troops in Wutai. It was also no secret that AVALANCHE made bio-mechanical armor and weapons under the table.

So at 9 am in the morning, it really should not have been a surprise to see a large, multi-barrel rotating machine gun in place of his regular mechanical prosthetic.

Sometimes, Tifa lamented, Barrett still surprised her.

**A/N:** It occurs to me that we should probably construct a family diagram for you guys. Because half the time, I don't even who's related to who. Also may have jumped around quite a bit. I was distracted.


	13. Walking is the Cheapest form of Therapy

**Story Title:** Hitting for the Home Team  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy misc.  
**Pairing this Chapter:** Riku/Sora, Zack/Angeal  
**Word Count:** 1549  
**Rating:** M for mature situations, language and mild incest  
**Summary:** Riku's finally pulled his head far enough out of his hat to make amends with his new boy…took him long enough.  
**Disclaimer:** Even if I said I owned it, would you really believe me?  
**Authors Note:** Um, sadly I suck. Like so hard. Like to the point where Rylen had to threaten me (quite extensively) to get me to add. Please don't hate on her for this late chapter. Tis' my fault.

**Chapter 13: Walking is the Cheapest form of Therapy**

Riku was up a full hour earlier than usual come Monday, spending a good fourty-five minutes in front of the mirror, mentally working himself up for the day to come.

He was almost feeling confident, wearing his baggy acid wash jeans and a tight muscle tee, hidden beneath a clingy, thigh length navy-blue sweater. He took a moment to look himself over in the mirror, his eyes racking up and down his outfit with a small hesitant smile. His hair looked good (after a full half hour of brushing mind you), and he'd done some minor touch ups to his complexion too (not that he wore make-up, or anything. Because everyone knows that jocks don't wear make-up).

He grabbed his keys and his leather team jacket off of the door handle and took off down the hall.

He was intercepted by his mother in the kitchen and she insisted on shoving some toast in his mouth on the way out the door. He snagged his shoulder bag, downed a glass of juice and swiped Sora's clean, folded cheering top off of the counter.

All in all, it was turning out to be a perfect morning.

That is, until he spotted Kadaj, standing in the hallway by the front door.

Riku stopped, instantly suspicious, and made sure to face his brother as he slipped into his converse. "Morning." He murmured, cautiously eyeing the distance between Kadaj and the door.

"Morning." He reached for the door handle, pulling it open for Riku as the youngest Gainsborough moved hesitantly forward.

"Thanks." Riku gave his brother one final nervous glance before turning to walk out the door.

_Smack!_

The silver haired teen let out a startled yelp, his hands flying down to guard his rear. He shot Kadaj a glare over his shoulder, flipping off that smug grin and storming down the walkway.

"Have a good day to you too dear!"

_Bastard_.

Riku managed to grumble his way down the three blocks to the Highwind household. In fact, he'd just about regained most of his composure, when he realized that he'd be facing Sora again for the first time since Saturday morning.

His confidence instantly plummeted.

This was going to be a long, long day.

Seriously, there were like a thousand and one decently leveled excuses that Riku could come up for _not_ knocking on Sora's door.

But he couldn't just leave…not after the talk that talk with Cloud, not after he'd battled with his wills all day yesterday. He slowly raised his fist, and let out a clear, resounding knock.

----

Zack fumbled blinkdly for the alarm clock at the side of Angeal's bed, his fingers scrambling for the snooze button that just. Wasn't. There.

As the annoying beep became louder and louder Zack let out a frustrated noise, bolting up and lunging towards where the clock should have been by the bedside table…only it wasn't. His hands caught only a book and his military grade gloves as he slipped forward out of bed.

His graceless tumble to the floor provided no relief from the constant buzz of the alarm blaring from lord knows what corner of the room.

"God_. Damnit_!" Zack covered his head with his hands, his face pressed down into the carpet as he pushed up onto his knees.

A soft chuckle erupted from the hallway, Angeal leaning against the wall by the door, a warm mug in his hands. "Ever so graceful in the morning pup."

"Shut it." Zack slowly sat up, glaring as Angeal reached over on top of the clothing vanity, flicking off the alarm clock with a self-satisfied grin. "You moved the fucking thing again." He stated accusingly, rubbing at an extremely sore nose from his early morning face-plant.

"Yes I did." Angeal's grin only grew, more smug by the moment. "No better way to get you on your hands and knees first thing in the morning."

Zack snorted, rubbing at the back of his head. "I could think of a few _better_ methods of getting me prone in the morning."

"Ways that'll still get you to your post on time?"

"Fuck!"

Angeal grinned over the rim of his coffee, taking a slow sip as Zack dashed into the bathroom, kicking off his boxers and flicking on the shower as he went. _Ah, mornings_.

----

"Coming!"

Riku felt his stomach drop and he shoved up the bottom of his sweater, slipping his fingers into the pockets of his jeans. He jutted his chin down against his chest, and waited.

There was another shout coming from behind the door, a startled slip of footsteps followed by a slight curse. Soon enough the door flew open, a slightly disgruntled looking Roxas glaring out at him with a juicebox hanging from his teeth.

_Great_. Riku swallowed deeply, offering the younger Highwind twin a small smile. "Hey, you two ready to get going to-"

The door slammed sharply in his face, silencing him and leaving him with a dumbfounded stare. So…it was pretty safe to say that Roxas, he was pissed.

Riku drew his hands from his pocket, wringing them nervously and glancing around him. He sighed, resigning himself to knock one more time.

More shouting came from inside, and it was Sora's face that shadowed the doorway, unusually cheerful for so early in the morning. He stepped outside in his favourite jeans, worn at the thighs with two big tears at the knees, and a plain green polo, collar popped. The brunette slowly closed the door behind him, eyeing Riku up and down with a clam and calculated stare. Finally he let himself smile, baby blues lighting up instantly. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." _Lame. Complete and utter lame. _He tried, and failed, at trying not to sound as nervous as he obviously was, one hand subconciously reaching up to rake through his hair. "I uh, I brought you this." He held out the neatly folded cheerleading tee, trying to hide a sheepish grin. "It might be a touch stretched though."

Sora took the shirt with a small smile, tucking it away into his shoulder bag with what was presumably the rest of his uniform. "Thanks." They locked eyes and Riku couldn't help but shift nervously. Sora's grin grew and much to Riku's surprise the brunette started to laugh. And not just a quite little chuckle, or a brief giggle, no no. This was a full out. Bellowing. Side splitting. Laugh. Frankly Riku wasn't sure whether to be relieved…or offended. "Relax." Sora cuffed him gently on the shoulder, grinning all the while. "You look like you're about to wet yourself."

"Pfh-I do not!" Riku objected, his own grin working across his lips. "I'm just freaking terrified of your family, that's all."

"Good." Roxas once again joined the conversation, backpack across his back as he closed and locked the front door. His skateboard was tucked between his bag and his shoulder blades, a checkered bandana dragged up to his chin and adorning a black and white 'element' quarter sleeved top. "You should be."

"Now now boys, don't fight." Sora clapped his twin on the shoulder, strolling calmly down their front steps and off in the direction of their school.

For the most part, the walk seemed pretty normal. The discussion was casual, a few snide remarks from Roxas, who _walked _behind them (upon request from his dearest twin brother, the blonde refrained from just skating to school in the morning). Riku slowly began to react, bumping shoulders with Sora casually as they walked.

"And then Cloud just freaked." Sora laughed deeply, his shoulders shaking with laughter. Riku had to admit, even he had a hard time holding back his chuckled. Hell, even blondie the ice queen in the back cracked a grin, however hesitant it may have been.

"He boobie trapped Demyx's window sill and everything." Roxas piped in from behind them, unable to resist adding to the story. "Rusty nails, broken glass, you name it. No one's breaking in through _that_ room, that's for sure."

"Really Riku, your brothers are too much." Sora looked up and for a beautiful instant, their eyes met. They didn't slow, they didn't stop, they just kept their gazes locked.

It was that moment to brought up the courage that Riku didn't even know he had. In fact, it was almost as if his body was moving on it's own accord, because before he knew it, he'd reached out, fingers lacing softly with Sora's.

Riku held his breath, and waited for the drawback, the pull away, any sign that Sora was still mad.

Though when the cheerleader's fingers warmly curled within his own, Riku felt his heart melt. The leaned close, their eyes still locked, arms swinging a bit.

"I'm sorry." Riku murmured, his lip quirking a bit. "Think you can find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Yeah," Sora grinned, sticking out his tongue a bit. "Yeah, I think I can."

The moment was cut short by a sharp gagging sound from behind them, followed by the small bounce of a skateboard on pavement. "If you guys are going to be all gross, then I'm outtie." Roxas rolled by, hand raised over his head. "See ya!"

Riku smiled, giving Sora's hand a little squeeze. Yeah, they would definitely make this work.

---TBC---


End file.
